Inocencia mortal
by LilyDarkBlack
Summary: Sirius está en el mismísimo infierno... sin embargo no recuerda porqué... entre sus más recónditos recuerdos, se mezclan los mortífagos y una joven Bellatrix con aspecto de Lolita.[Capítulo 31] Juego a dos bandas
1. Entre cuatro paredes

**Hola! y aquí estoy con otra historia... a mí cuanto más trabajo tengo, más historias me da por publicar... XD bueno, ésta la estoy escribiendo actualmente así que no actualizaré tan rápido como en las otras pero sí lo más a menudo que pueda. Sin embargo, tengo todo el argumento en la cabeza, y además les garantizo que yo siempre termino mis historias. Por cierto, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer el título, no hay mucho romance, en realidad... bastante menos del que podrían esperar... pero creo que esta pareja siempre es muy interesante...**

**Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes ni lugares, es mío... ni tengo los derechos de publicación... ni cobro por esto... etc etc, lo único que hay mío es la trama... y cierto anciano personaje... **

**Advertencias: No es un romance, aunque al principio lo parezca...o tal vez sí? ya se verá. Puede contener angst, y sexo explícito (esto último ya veremos... porque aún no he escrito nunca en ese terreno..) paro como aún no está terminada, la calificación M es por si acaso... contiene incesto. **

**Prólogo:**

Una vez más, querido lector, me dispongo a contarte una historia sobre la libertad… La libertad de amar a quien decida tu alma, sin limitaciones por la sangre, ni por el linaje de una familia demasiado arraigada en las costumbres mágicas, en el orgullo y en el desprecio a aquellos que llaman vulgarmente "sangre sucia" para darse cuenta de que dos de sus miembros se amaban.

Me dispongo de nuevo, querido mago o bruja, muggle, o tal vez squib, a contarte otra de las historias sobre la familia Black que se transmiten desde hace años como leyendas urbanas…

¿Alguna vez se han preguntado por qué escapó Sirius Black de su casa?

Sé lo que vas a responder, lector, por odio… sobretodo… Hacia su prima Bellatrix., pero¿Qué oscura historia se esconde bajo esta afirmación?

Es, ciertamente, una triste historia, la que me dispongo a narrar ¿Hermosa? Quizás ¿Provocativa? No lo dudes ni por un instante… pero si quieres saber realmente sobre qué demonios estoy hablando, sumérgete en las páginas de esta historia y juzga por ti mismo…

**Capítulo 1: Entre cuatro paredes**

La pesada reja, incrustada en la pared de roca, se cerró tras él de un violento portazo.

De nuevo estaba allí, había escapado de las garras de la muerte para caer en el mismo infierno.

Bueno, no es como la última vez, ahora soy libre- pensó con ironía, mirando las cuatro recias paredes que lo apresaban.

Echó un vistazo a sus alrededor, intentando indagar con qué se entretendría cuando las horas se sucedieran impávidas, una tras otra, al son de las férreas campanadas de la muerte.

No vio más que una sucia y desgastada jarra, al pie de un no menos desgastado camastro, y una simple ventana enrejada, en la que ni siquiera los pájaros osarían posarse.

¿Cómo diablos iba a aguantar allí ni tan siquiera dos segundos?

Se sentó en la cama- si es que aquel inmundo jergón tenía derecho de llamarse así- y miró al techo de la celda. Observó las formas caprichosas que habían ido formando en él las huellas de humedad. No había mucho más que hacer.

Alguien asomó la cabeza por entre los barrotes de la puerta, preguntando si quería que entrara un monje para rezar con él.

Soltó un gruñido que pretendía ser un no.

Una cosa es que no hubiera demasiado que hacer, y otra muy distinta que le hicieran rezar. Nunca había creído en Dios. Bueno, para ser totalmente sincero, hubo una época en la que sí había creído, pero de eso hacía ya tanto tiempo que ni siquiera se acordaba.

Se asomó con cautela a la ventana y observó la luna llena. Parecía tan hermosa y altanera allá arriba, que no pudo culparla de los malos momentos que le hacía recordar.

También estaban los buenos, pero ésos, habían ido escaseando con el tiempo hasta hacerse inexistentes.

Sin embargo, aquella noche, no apartó los ojos de la luna. Ni tampoco las que le siguieron, aunque las horas, transcurrían en una letanía tan agobiante, que parecía que aquello no terminaría jamás.

**Vamos un review... por favor! algún fanático de esta paeja por ahí? Bellatrix aparecerá un poco más tarde... pero puedo asegurarles que Sirius notará su aparición... XD vamos, un review, por favor!**


	2. El extraño hombrecillo del hábito

_**Disclaimer: Bueno, los hechos ya conocidos, personajes y lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, no gano dinero haciendo esto, sólo busco diversión, y si caen un par de reviews... mucho mejor!**_

_**Reviews: mejor dicho, review... muchas gracias Joanne! me alegra muchísimo que te guste! este fic está centredo en Sirius al principio, pero después se centra también en bellatrix. pronto hará su estelar aparición.. antes de lo que esperas... bueno, mejor no digo nada, espero que te siga gustando y que me des tu sincera opinión sobre él. **_

_**Bueno, y ya sin enrrollarme más, el capítulo:**_

**Capítulo 2: El extraño hombrecillo del hábito**

Después de una semana, creyó que se volvería completamente loco.

El celador de rostro enjuto y poco expresivo que había hablado todos los días de aquella semana a través de la reja, se acercó, y preguntó como cada día:

¿Quiere que entre un monje para rezar con usted?

Tras escuchar la ya habitual pregunta, el preso se incorporó bruscamente en su camastro y dijo:

Si, hoy sí.

Por supuesto que no tenía intención alguna de rezar, pero al menos, hablaría con alguien, sino, acabaría por darle un ataque.

La reja de su celada se abrió bruscamente, dando paso a un hombrecillo, de larga barba blanca- casi tan larga como la de Dumbledore- y vestido con un polvoriento hábito gris.

Buenos días, he venido para ayudarle a purificar su alma- dijo en tono solemne, mientras acercaba un pequeño taburete a la cama y se sentaba en él.

¿Es ésta la celda 314?- inquirió de nuevo el extraño hombrecillo.

Ante el gesto de asentimiento del otro, prosiguió:

Luego es usted Sirius Black.

El hombre, de rostro demacrado, volvió a asentir, amarrándose a los barrotes de la cama como si en ello le fuera la vida.

Tras estas palabras, siguió un silencio tan denso, que la tensión era palpable en el ambiente.

Finalmente, el pequeño monje, volvió a hablar:

Sé que no cree en Dios, yo tampoco. No estoy aquí para rezar con usted.

Sirius lo miró por primera vez a los ojos oscuros, larga y escrutadoramente.

¿Qué ha venido entonces a hacer aquí?

Ya se lo he dicho al entrar- repuso el extraño- estoy aquí para ayudarle a purificar su alma. Hay en su mente oscuros secretos que usted ya no recuerda, y yo voy a ayudarle a hacerlo, pero para ello, necesito de toda su colaboración¿Está dispuesto a intentar descifrar los rincones más recónditos de su interior?

Estoy dispuesto- resolvió Sirius Black, sorprendido, encajando la mano que el hombre le tendía, a modo de pacto.

Bien, entonces volveré mañana y empezaremos- sentenció el extraño personaje.

**_Vaya vaya... es extraño¿Qué es eso que tiene que recordar Sirius¿Por qué no recuerda nada?... se admiten apuestas... ah, antes de irte, un review! aunque sea para hacer una crítica constructiva (o destructiva) se acepta todo! muchas gracias!_**

**_Lily_**


	3. Su pasado vive en su interior

**Capítulo 3: Su pasado vive en su interior**

Sirius Black había pasado la noche en vela una vez más, mirando la luna. Y, al amanecer, mil temores lo asaltaron.

Cuando llegaron para preguntarle si quería rezar, dijo que sí inmediatamente, como impulsado por una extraña fuerza.

El extraño hombrecillo del día anterior, apareció de nuevo y se sentó otra vez en el taburete, mientras Sirius lo observaba detenidamente.

-Veamos- empezó, dispuesto a ir directamente al grano- ¿Qué recuerda de su vida antes de venir aquí?

Sirius intentó recordar algo de su pasado, pero en su mente, sólo había una niebla densa y persistente que se negaba a desaparecer.

-Nada- dijo abrumado- no puedo recordar nada- terminó, con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento- añadió, al ver que el hombre lo miraba decepcionado.

-No se preocupe- dijo éste con expresión de estar muy concentrado- ya lo suponía.

-Míreme a los ojos- ordenó- Vamos a empezar por el principio, que en este caso es el final. Estamos en mayo de 1.995, ha desaparecido usted del mundo una semana. Durante siete días y siete noches, nadie ha sabido de su paradero.

-Ahora le voy a mostrar porque, sólo tiene que cerrar los ojos y podrá verlo todo.

Sirius hizo de inmediato lo que el hombre le ordenaba, al principio, sólo veía niebla, esa maldita niebla que se negaba a desaparecer de sus recuerdos.

-Su pasado vive en su interior- dijo el hombre con voz suave- pero tiene que aprender a buscarlo.

Entonces, como si las palabras del hombre hubieran resultado ser un conjuro, la niebla las obedeció, disipándose de un latigazo.

Y Sirius empezó a ver, al principio, eran sólo lugares y caras borrosas. Mientras el hombre, a su lado, seguía susurrando palabras, pero pronto lo vio todo con total nitidez.

**Reviews:** Vuelvo a tener sólo uno,pero muchas gracias joanne, espero que te siga gustando el fic, luego se pone más interesante. Le he cambiado el título porque el de antes no iba mucho con el contenido. Como, ves, ya he averiguado como publicar. XD

Lily


	4. El último día de su vida

**Capítulo 4: El último día de su vida**

Sirius Black entró bruscamente en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, seguido muy de cerca por Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lo primero que vio, fue a Lucius Malfoy, demasiado aturdido por la llegada de los aurores como para emitir sonido alguno, al menos eso creía Sirius hasta que se acercó a él:

-¡CRUCIO!- exclamó Lucius. .

Pero Sirius fue más rápido:

-¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Ambos hechizos se cruzaron en el aire, emitiendo un destello cegador.

El mortífago lanzó un grito de impotencia y volvió a pronunciar:

-¡TARANTALLEGRA! Dando a Sirius en un hombro y haciéndole una fea mancha enrojecida.

-¡RICTUSEMPRA!- gritó Sirius, esta vez, dando a Lucius en el pecho.

Este se arqueó, herido por la maldición, pero volvió a reaccionar con rapidez.

Ahora, ambos peleaban tan encarnizadamente, que sus varitas no eran más que una mancha borrosa en el aire viciado del departamento. Pronto redujo a Lucius, al menos en apariencia, pero al volver la vista, descubrió que Dolohov estaba a punto de arrebatarle la profecía a Harry. Corrió como si en ello le fuera la vida, y empujó a Dolohov, desplazándolo varios metros.

Éste se dio la vuelta bruscamente y empezó a atacar a Sirius, que hizo lo propio.

Las varitas de ambos, estaban tan calientes que despedían chispas. Dolohov llevó su varita hacia atrás, en un rápido movimiento preparándose para atacar.

Pero, en ese momento, Harry apareció de la nada y exclamó:

-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

El mortífago cayó bruscamente hacia atrás, desplomándose en el suelo con un fuerte estruendo.

-¡Bien hecho!-gritó Sirius, sonriendo a su ahijado y agachándole la cabeza, al ver que Bellatrix y McNair, les lanzaban un par de hechizos aturdidores, mientras Tonks intentaba impedirlo.

Sirius volvió a agacharse y un rayo verde pasó rozándole, esta vez, Tonks no puedo impedirlo, porque estaba inconsciente sobre los escalones de piedra, debido a un encantamiento aturdidor de Bellatrix.

Pidió a Harry que cogiera la profecía y a Neville y que saliera de allí, lanzándose él al encuentro de Bellatrix.

Ahora, ambos luchaban sobre una tarima. Bellatrix parecía hallar un inmenso placer en provocar a su primo, pues no paraba de hacerlo:

-¿Defendiendo al hijo de Potter, querido primo¿Es como el hijo que nunca pudiste tener, o te hace sentirte menos culpable de la muerte de su padre?

Sirius estaba totalmente fuera de control:

-¡CRUCIO!- exclamó, pero no logró siquiera rozar a Bellatrix.

Esta vez, la provocó él:

-¿Y tú, primita, sientes un placer especial atacando a toda tu familia, o es que tienes miedo de medirte conmigo?

-¿Es lo que estoy haciendo, no?- repuso ella, con desdén- Aunque no me haga especial ilusión que formes parte de mi familia, no veo a nadie más de ella por aquí.

-¿Acaso ignoras quién es esa chica a la que acabas de aturdir?- inquirió Sirius, lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS!- gritó Bellatrix, mientras Sirius evitaba el hechizo con maestría.

-¿A que te refieres?- interrogó ella, sorprendida- ¿A ese horrible engendro de pelo rosa que no me ha durado ni dos minutos?

-¡CRUCIO!- exclamó de nuevo Sirius, dando a Bellatrix de lleno en el pecho, y reprimiendo la maldición asesina que ésta había estado a punto de pronunciar.

-Ese "horrible engendro de pelo rosa" es tu sobrina, Nymphadora Tonks, la hija de Andrómeda.

Bellatrix inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, recuperándose de la maldición.

-Te veo muy informado de nuestra historia familiar, Sirius BLACK- dijo ella, haciendo especial énfasis en aquel apellido que él odiaba tanto y que para ella era símbolo de orgullo.

-Al contrario que tú, primita- provocó él, esquivando el rayo de luz roja proveniente de la varita de Bellatrix y riéndose de ella.

-¡Vamos, Bella, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!- le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación.

-¡Sabes que ya no soporto que me llames así!- espetó ella, atravesando a su primo con la mirada cargada de odio. Y entonces… vio algo… detrás mismo de Sirius, estaba nada más y nada menos que el arcus averni, o arco de los infiernos, del que tanto les había hablado su señor. Sería sencillo y rápido, sólo tenía que apuntar bien…

-¡DESMAIUS!- exclamó, tan súbitamente, que cogió a Sirius totalmente desprevenido y le acertó de lleno en el pecho.

Sirius no dejó de reír, pero Bellatrix podía ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos. Sabía que aún sin verlo, Sirius acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba justo delante del arco y de que iba a caer por él, irremediablemente.

Lo siguiente, sucedió a cámara lenta, como si alguien hubiera manipulado el tiempo para que fuera dos veces más lento de lo normal.

El cuerpo de Sirius, se curvó y cayó… cayó a través del arco.

Lo último que logró oír, fue el grito triunfante de su prima y su risa histérica, fanática… victoriosa.

Después… nada. La oscuridad más impenetrable se interponía entre la mente de Sirius y el resto de sus recuerdos.


	5. ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla?

**Capítulo 5: ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla?**

En su celda, Sirius abrió los ojos, abrumado por lo que había visto.

-He visto... ¡He visto el día de mi muerte!- exclamó, completamente fuera de sí.

-Sé lo que has visto- repuso el hombrecillo sin darle mayor importancia- yo también lo he visto.

-No te preocupes- añadió, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Sirius- no he usado legilimencia. Digamos… que sé bastante sobre tu pasado. Cuando terminemos, quizá comprendas el porqué.

-Entonces… ¿Va a enseñarme más cosas?- preguntó Sirius, anhelante.

-Sí, desde luego, para eso estoy aquí. Voy a mostrarte todo tu pasado como si lo vieras a través de otros ojos. Tal vez así comprendas algunas de las cosas que hicieron personas muy cercanas y muy queridas por ti.

"Quizá, tal vez…" el hombre no parecía estar muy seguro de que Sirius comprendiera realmente lo que había sucedido en un pasado suyo más o menos lejano. Sin embargo, quería mostrárselo. Así que aguardó a que el hombrecillo volviera a hablar. Él quería comprender ante todo, algo… que resultaba realmente extraño…

-Pero- prosiguió el hombrecillo- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás soportarlo? Intuyo que hay algún temor en tu interior… algo… que temes preguntarme… ¿Es así?

-Así es- dijo Sirius, creyendo que, después de todo, el hombre si usaba legilimencia o algo parecido- Es sólo una pregunta… ¿Le molestaría que se la hiciera?

-No- repuso el hombre, divertido- entonces serán dos preguntas.

-¿Por qué no puedo odiarla?- inquirió Sirius con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

-¿Odiar?- interrogó el hombre, confundido- ¿Odiar a quién?

-A Bellatrix- repuso el cautivo con un deje de amargura en la voz- Según lo que he visto, ella me mató, ¿No es así? Entonces… ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla?

-Así que no la odias, ¿eh?-farfulló el hombre- parece que después de todo… vaya… esto es curioso… realmente curioso…

-¿Curioso?

-Sirius Black- empezó el hombre- una de las cosas que vas a aprender a lo largo de nuestro "viaje por tus recuerdos" o como quieras llamarlo, es que los sentimientos, no siempre obedecen a las reglas. Existe una diferencia entre lo que "deberíamos sentir" y lo que realmente sentimos. Nadie ha sido capaz de desentrañar aún este misterio, pero precisamente tú, Sirius, has sobrepasado muchos de sus límites.

-¿Y ahora?- inquirió en tono teatral- ¿Estás preparado para que iniciemos nuestro verdadero viaje?

-Sí- repuso Sirius con decisión, casi con desafío.

-Bien, entonces cierra los ojos y escucha mis palabras…


	6. Ojos oscuros

Bueno, me parece que nadie ha leído el 6, pero espero que leáis este. bellatrix aparece al fin! ya os dije que Sirius notaría su presencia...

**Capítulo 6: Ojos oscuros **

Sirius Black miró a lo largo de la mesa de Gryffindor que ocupaba junto con sus tres amigos: James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Sentía un inmenso vacío en su interior, pues apenas había podido ver a "los merodeadores" (como ellos se autodenominaban) durante el verano.

Por supuesto, su madre no había permitido que visitara a gente con una sangre inferior a la de los Black. Así que había pasado el verano con su querido hermano Regulus, que había conseguido que los tres meses que Sirius pasaba fuera de Hogwarts cada año, fueran los peores de su vida.

Ahí estaba. Esperando a ser seleccionado. Para la casa Slytherin, por supuesto. Regulus era un respetable miembro de la familia Black, y no una oveja negra, como él. Su madre había pasado el verano recordándoselo.

Sólo una chica más y sería el turno de su hermano.

Una hermosa muchacha de tez blanca y pelo negro hasta la cintura, se abrió paso entre la multitud de alumnos alborotadores al oír su nombre.

Pero… un momento… era imposible que esa chica fuese…

BLACK, BELLATRIX

¡SLYTHERIN!

Remus, Peter y James abrieron la boca como un baúl y se quedaron mirando a Sirius, como si el tuviera la respuesta a todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Éste, se sintió de pronto terriblemente incómodo, era evidente que esa chica era familiar suya, pero nadie se la había presentado.

En cuanto su hermano fue seleccionado, se sentó de inmediato al lado de ella.

Debía de ser "otro de esos familiares demasiado arraigados en las costumbres de una familia de sangre limpia para que Sirius los escandalizara con sus espantosas ideas," en palabras textuales de su madre. Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo evitar que ella le llamara poderosamente la atención.

Poseía una belleza salvaje, casi exótica pero Sirius conocía lo suficiente a su familia como para saber que pronto sería mortífaga.

Mortífagos, así es como Voldemort, un mago siniestro y poderoso que había alcanzado el poder cinco años atrás (justo unas semanas antes del inicio del primer curso de Sirius) llamaba a sus fieles seguidores.

Sirius repudiaba a los mortífagos. En su opinión, eran la peor escoria del mundo mágico.

Miró a la hermosa muchacha, y ella lo miró a él.

Bellatrix tenía los ojos tan oscuros como una noche sin luna. Poderosos, hechizados, cautivadores… pero peligrosamente tenebrosos y manipuladores.

Sin embargo, Sirius no apartó la mirada de esos ojos oscuros, y ellos empezaron a aparecer en sus pesadillas.

Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica, pero sabía que no olvidaría nunca más sus ojos oscuros…

No, no os vayís aún, un review, por favor, no cuesta tanto...

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

v

Lily


	7. La misión de Lucius Malfoy

Hola! siento elretraso, pero aqui está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo:

**Bellatrix Black**¡Hola! me alegro mucho de que te guste, los capítulos, no puedo hacerlos más largos, lo siento, lo he intentado pero se me quedan muy cortos, Sin embargo, hay por ahí alguno más largo, no demasiado pero tal vez sea el doble que éste. En fin, espero que te guste de todos modos, muchas gracias por tu review!

**Capítulo 7: La misión de Lucius Malfoy**

James y Sirius caminaban cabizbajos y adormilados hacia su primera clase de ese curso: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Lily Evans, que corría precipitadamente en dirección contraria.

Parecía muy alterada y sus ojos verdes brillaban inusitadamente. Su hermoso cabello rojo, siempre en perfecto orden, aparecía en desordenados y empapados mechones, dando la impresión de venir de una guerra.

-¡Lily¿Estás bien? Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó James con el semblante serio.

-¡Sirius!-exclamó ella, con la voz tan alterada como su aspecto- ¡Lucius está hablando con tu hermano!

Este hecho, en sí mismo, no tendría nada de particular, si los merodeadores no tuvieran la sospecha- más bien la certeza- de que Lucius Malfoy era un fiel mortífago, y además, el encargado de reclutar a nuevos magos en la filas del siniestro ejército que servía a Lord Voldemort. En eso consistía su misión. En capturarlos, atraparlos como una araña en la red de asesinatos y entrenarlos para que fueran los mejores. Los más temibles. Personas, sin vida, sin sentimientos, sin deseos… convertidos en auténticas máquinas de matar.

Sirius hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Mi hermano ya es mayorcito para saber lo que quiere y, además, nuestros padres estarían muy satisfechos si él se convierte en mortífago, así que…

-Sirius- replicó Lily, exasperada- Regulus tiene sólo 11 años, tal vez aún sea tiempo, y sabes que Lucius puede hacerle mucho daño… y sé que tú, en el fondo, aún lo quieres porque es tu hermano, y como tú, no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en tu familia- terminó Lily mirando escrutadoramente los ojos oscuros de Sirius.

-¡Está bien¡Está bien!- aceptó Sirius con aprensión, sacando su varita y siguiendo a Lily.

Cuando llegó adonde Lucius estaba con su hermano, vio junto a él, a la chica de ojos oscuros y, sin saber porqué, le enfureció que Lucius pretendiera convertirla en una mortífaga.

-¡CRUCIO!- exclamó, sin pensar.

Lucius empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, entre grandes aspavientos de dolor, pero James detuvo de inmediato la mano de Sirius.

Lucius, se levantó bruscamente y se marchó, amenazando con contarle todo a Dumbledore.

-¡Padfoot!- exclamó James- ¿Estás loco¿Has perdido por completo el juicio? Si Lucius se lo cuenta a Dumbledore… sabes lo que significa utilizar una maldición prohibida…

-Él no hablará- interrumpió Sirius.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- intervino Lily.

-Está prometido con mi prima Narcissa- dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

-¿Y qué?- interrogó James.

-¿Y qué?- repitió Sirius con exasperación- No conocéis el código de honor de la familia Black, no es tan fácil entrar en mi familia. Se necesita hacer cosas que… bueno, digamos que ir a Azkaban sería lo mejor que le pasaría a Lucius si yo hablara. Y no hay vuelta atrás… están vinculados por un pacto de sangre. Así que creedme, no hablará.

James y Lily no supieron que decir, se quedaron mirando a Sirius. Sabían cuanto odiaba él pertenecer a su propia familia… le oían hablar de ella tan pocas veces…

Sin embargo… no podían entender porqué Sirius había perdido el control de esa manera… ninguno de los dos creía que a Sirius le preocupara tanto su hermano como para ir a Azkaban por él

¿O tal vez sí?

**Lily**


	8. Lily Evans

**Capítulo 8: Lily Evans**

Allí estaba. Sentada en su pupitre, con el pelo rojo como el fuego flotando por la espalda y levantando rápidamente la mano al menor atisbo de pregunta que hacía el profesor.

Una chica muy inteligente, muy sincera, muy estudiosa y muy responsable.

Casi… casi la chica perfecta.

Ansiosa por controlarlo todo, por abarcarlo todo, por saberlo todo…

Felicitada cada año por ser la mejor alumna de la promoción, Lily no ignoraba que James Potter, el chico más atractivo del colegio y desde hacía poco tiempo, uno de sus mejores amigos, andaba tras sus pasos. Ella lo rechazaba continuamente.

Pero Lily Evans tenía un grave problema, un problema cuya envergadura superaría la imaginación de muchos de ustedes.

¿Por cuánto tiempo será capaz de soportar esta situación?


	9. La última noche solo

**Capítulo 9: La última noche solo**

Remus Lupin estaba en su habitación, sólo.

Observaba con gesto abatido como el sol se ocultaba lentamente, tiñendo de rojo los terrenos de Hogwarts, que pronto adquirirían un silencio sepulcral, bajo el amparo de las tinieblas de la noche. Una noche de luna llena.

Remus Lupin es un licántropo. La luna lo enloquece, y lo transforma en un despiadado asesino, que podría acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo en cuestión de segundos.

Sus amigos llevaban desde su segundo curso (cuando descubrieron la naturaleza de Remus) intentando averiguar como convertirse en animagos ilegales. Pero aún sin resultados.

Remus suspiró y se escondió entre las sábanas de la cama, intentando que la luna llena desapareciera. Pero sabía que no podía perder el tiempo. Tenía que atravesar el pasadizo que arrancaba en el sauce boxeador, para que su transformación no pusiera a nadie en peligro.

Al salir de la habitación, encontró a James, Sirius y Peter. No dijo nada. No había nada que pudiera decir. Era su destino, su maldito destino. Y tenía que aceptarlo así.

Sirius le abrazó con gesto protector.

- Remus, ésta es la última luna llena que pasas sólo, te lo prometo- dijo.

Desde que lo conoció, Sirius solía ser sobreprotector con Remus,- demasiado, según éste- Remus solía quejarse por esta situación. Pero hoy no. Esta noche no. Le hubiera gustado tanto que Sirius pudiera acompañarle… A la mañana siguiente, volvería, lleno de arañazos y moratones producidos por él mismo. Pero todo volvería a la normalidad. Hasta la próxima luna llena…

Remus abandonó la habitación observado por sus tres amigos.

-No volverá a estar solo- dijo Sirius, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

James y Peter lo miraron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.


	10. Odio fraternal

**Capítulo 10: Odio fraternal**

Al día siguiente, Sirius encontró a su hermano Regulus por los pasillos, acompañado de Bellatrix Black.

Ya iba a pasar sin decirle nada cuando su hermano lo detuvo:

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo simplemente.

Sirius lo miró largamente a los ojos. Luego se acercó a su oído y susurró:

-No creas ni por un segundo que lo he hecho por ti, hiena asquerosa.

-¿Ah, no?- inquirió Regulus, sorprendido- ¿Por qué lo has hecho, entonces?

Sirius se limitó a mirar de nuevo a Bellatrix y quedó de nuevo extasiado en sus ojos oscuros.

-Cuida más tus amistades- le advirtió- que alguien lleve tu misma sangre no significa que te quiera bien.

Dicho esto, desapareció por el otro extremo del pasillo, en dirección hacia su clase.

Bellatrix se quedó completamente inmóvil, abrumada por las palabras de aquel extraño muchacho.

-Regulus- empezó, mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar- ¿Por qué nadie me ha presentado a tu hermano?


	11. Un día cualquiera

N/a: Bueno, aunque la gente no lo lea, ya dije una vez que yo siempre termino lo que empiezo, y de este fic tengo escritos 28. capítulos, que no se van a quedar en mi ordenador muriéndose de risa, así que aquí tenéis unos cuantos, por si a alguien le interesa:

**Capítulo 11: Un día cualquiera **

Lily Evans paseaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts con la mirada perdida. Había estudiado hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y ahora intentaba pensar. A pesar de lo difícil que resultara esto con el revoltijo de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Por qué habría dicho que sí finalmente? Por miedo a la muerte… o tal vez por el poder… a veces, creía que la sensación de poder que crecía dentro de ella la iba a volver loca…

En ocasiones, se calmaba leyendo un libro, simplemente-razón por la cual devoraba tantos libros con avidez- Pero otras veces… la sensación de poder crecía dentro de ella tan ferozmente que creía que no tendría fuerzas para sostenerla.

Había llegado a pensar que si la dejaba escapar… lo arrasaría todo, no dejaría títere con cabeza en un radio de cien millas a la redonda… envuelto en una orgía de terror y sangre que le haría tener que renunciar a todos los sueños que había forjado en aquellos seis años.

Lily se sentó en el césped, dejando caer al suelo los libros que llevaba entre sus manos y casi inmediatamente, vio acercarse a James Potter, su mejor amigo.

Lo vio llegar tranquilamente, como un hombre que está seguro de tener éxito en su empresa. Y cuando estaba a menos de diez pasos de ella… bajó la cabeza y hundió las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía que la persona arrogante y segura de sí misma que Lily había visto hacía menos de dos segundos, se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella, se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. Ella lo miró y fue la suya una mirada larga y penetrante. En ese momento, supo lo que iba a decirle. Y supo que no quería oírlo. Pero supo también que esta vez no se negaría.

-Lily- empezó él, indeciso- sé que ya te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero…

Ella le interrumpió:

-Sí, pero no importa. Sigue aquello que el destino parece negarte…- dijo Lily, cerrando su compromiso con un beso… tierno… y a la vez salvaje… como ella misma.

De repente, lo interrumpió y añadió:

-¿Verdad que pensabas que hoy iba a ser un día cualquiera?

Por toda respuesta, James rió. Y volvió a besarla… hasta que las estrellas brillaron en el firmamento…


	12. ¡Lárgate!

**Capítulo 12: ¡Lárgate! **

Los cuatro merodeadores y Lily estaban en la biblioteca, completamente enfrascados en su tarea… o al menos eso parecía…

-James ¿Quieres dejar de roncar en mi oreja? ¡Así no hay quién se concentre!- protestaba un Remus muy contrariado, al que no le habían permitido terminar ni la mitad de los libros que se había propuesto leer esa tarde.

El aludido, despertó sorprendido y completamente blanco.

-Lo siento, Moony- se disculpó.

Y antes de que éste pudiera añadir nada más, James volvía a roncar en el hombro de su novia.

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Prongs?- preguntó Peter, al que le costaba un poco más entender ciertas situaciones… ¿Es que no ha dormido en toda la noche?

-Es obvio que no, Peter- repuso Remus mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Lily con su conocida "mirada cómplice".

Por toda respuesta, Lily le arrojó un libro a la cabeza, riendo despreocupadamente.

Remus le dio un codazo.

-¡Ay! Remus, pegas como mi abuelita- volvió a reír Lily.

-No, ¡Mira!- exclamó Remus, señalando a Sirius que miraba fijamente a un punto indeterminado de la biblioteca, del que no había quitado la vista en toda la tarde…

Lily siguió la dirección de su mirada y… se encontró cara a cara con Bellatrix Black.

Ésta, lejos de desviar la vista, se dirigió a Lily con descaro:

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Si es la pelirroja de ojos de serpiente…

Lily levantó su varita de inmediato.

- Bellatrix, ¡Lárgate! –exclamó.

En cuanto la aludida vio la varita en manos de Lily, se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, no sin antes dirigirle una seductora mirada a Sirius.

Una vez Bellatrix desapareció de la biblioteca, Remus se dirigió a Sirius con preocupación:

- ¿Qué te pasa con esa chica, amigo?

-Nada- repuso éste, confundido aún- lleva persiguiéndome todo el día… ¿No os habéis dado cuenta?

-Sirius, aléjate de ella- dijo Lily sin rodeos.

Los dos amigos, miraron a Lily, con cara de no entender nada ¿Cómo era posible que ella conociera a una chica que acababa de entrar en Hogwarts?

-Hemos coincidido un par de veces- repuso Lily vagamente, adivinando los pensamientos de ambos.

"Hemos coincidido un par de veces…" Pero Sirius sabía que jamás olvidaría el odio que reflejaban los ojos de Lily al decirle que se fuera de allí.


	13. ¡Lo conseguimos!

**Capítulo 13: ¡Lo conseguimos!**

Los merodeadores y Lily, habían velado toda la noche bajo las lámparas de la biblioteca. Habían discutido hasta los límites extremos de la lógica y arañado el papel de las múltiples escrituras frustradas que yacían sobre el escritorio en confuso montón. Y al alba…

-¡Lo conseguimos!- exclamó Sirius eufórico- ¡Estoy seguro de que ésta es la fórmula!

Las cabezas de todos (incluida la de James, demasiado interesado en el asunto para dormirse de nuevo) se inclinaron sobre su amigo y la incredulidad dio paso a la misma euforia que Sirius cuando comprendieron que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Tenéis que probarlo ahora mismo!- exclamó Lily, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

-Eh… creo que hay un pequeño problema- apuntó Remus- aquí hay un ingrediente especial… el acónito, que sólo es visible bajo la luz de la luna llena.

-Cierto- repuso Lily con pesar- de no ser observado bajo la luna llena, el acónito es totalmente invisible. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-No importa- intervino James- uno de nosotros podría cogerla antes de la transformación de Moony.

-No os preocupéis- dijo el aludido- puedo esperar hasta la próxima luna llena…

-No vas a esperar- espetó Sirius, repentinamente- Yo la cogeré. Y puedes estar seguro de que lo haré a tiempo… no vas a pasar otra luna llena solo… nunca.

-Bien- dijo Peter- porque mientras nosotros deberíamos estar haciendo la poción, aquí dice que hay que echar el acónito recién cogido justo en el punto de ebullición del brebaje. Y bueno… - añadió enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello- creo que voy a necesitar de toda vuestra ayuda…

-No te preocupes- repuso James con cara de circunstancias- todos te ayudaremos, tú también lo conseguirás.

-¿Qué animal…?- empezó Lily- pero todos la interrumpieron con grandes exclamaciones:

-¡Yo quiero ser un animal muy grande!- empezó Sirius- tal vez un zorro o un alce…

-A mi no me importa- farfulló James- mientras no tenga cuernos…- añadió mirando a Lily con intención.

Todos estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas.

-¿No habéis terminado de leer la poción?- inquirió Remus- Aquí dice que cada uno se convertirá en el animal más acorde con su carácter…

Los tres amigos palidecieron y empezaron a encontrar muy interesante el estucado de las paredes.

Esta vez, fueron Lily y Remus quienes estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.


	14. Alcanzar el poder

**Capítulo 14: Alcanzar el poder**

Noche humana. El cementerio de Godric arde en multitudes, masas humanas, sojuzgadas tan sólo por un hombre:

El enemigo de los pueblos libres, el líder de un atajo de sucios asesinos, sedientos de poder, Lord Voldemort, yace en el centro del cementerio, en el centro mismo de incontables cadáveres, presos de su propia condena, con sus esqueletos blancos y sinceros, que le llevarán a la misma perdición.

Bajo la luz de la luna, observado por las espectrales sombras de las tumbas, locos sedientos de poder… y ellos. Ha conseguido que miles de cabezas se vuelvan hacia él y no tiene nada que decirles.

Un solo atisbo de tiempo, de noche, de silencio, apunto siempre de caer. Ellos lo miran. Él, a su vez, los observa, despacio con ojos desorbitados, porque ha despertado la misma garganta del infierno. De sus labios, escapa algo parecido a una risa. Una risa que aún ilumina la carne optimista y demente.

Y allí está ella. Esa figura de 16 años, de pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos verdes como la más dolorosa de las muertes. Su mirada parece traspasar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Recuerda cada uno de sus rasgos, ya en la noche. Niebla en la niebla, con el cuerpo vivo de latigazos y los ojos quemados por la cercanía de la carne de aquellos siervos anhelantes de poder. Y la carne ebria de perfumes de flores marchitas y sangres derramadas. Y esa fina línea que separa la ira del deseo.

Súbditos, fieles siervos dispuestos a acatar cada una de sus órdenes como una sola. Hombres y mujeres con las formas violentadas por el pecado.

Ella vuelve a mirarlo, él, la mira a su vez y por fin el Lord de las tinieblas se decide a hablar:

-¡He soñado con nuestra libertad, mis fieles siervos! He soñado con un mundo gobernado sólo por aquellos cuya sangre es digna de este honor.

En esta nueva e inmensa inundación de libertad, habéis soportado tanto tiempo la angustia… habéis soportado la autoridad, bajo el yugo de aquellos que dicen querer un mundo igualitario y justo. ..

-¡Largas tradiciones familiares! ¡Hervor de sangre por mantener alto el honor de una familia! ¡Siglos y siglos de matrimonios entre gente de vuestra misma sangre!

-¿Un mundo igualitario? ¿Y dónde queda todo lo que hemos conseguido hasta ahora?

-Pero… ¿Qué esperáis ahí, mudos de espanto, abatida la cara contra el suelo en este inmundo cementerio de sombras oscuras y flores marchitas? ¡Levantaos! Empuñad vuestras varitas y luchad por nuestra noble causa… antes de que los rayos del sol caigan sobre vuestros inmundos cuerpos, habréis fundado el poder de los poderes habréis sembrado el terror… ¡Y la libertad!

La muchacha de pelo rojo seguía observándole, con una expresión de mudo desconcierto, sembrado le espanto en su dulce cara de niña.

Voldemort se dirigió entonces hacia ella:

-Acércate más, muchacha, no temas. Puedo ofrecerte ese poder que tanto anhelas… a los ojos, mírame a los ojos… Así que Lily ¿No es así? Lily Evans. Espero grandes cosas de ti, eres poderosa, muy poderosa…

-¡Lucius!- bramó entonces Voldemort- tú serás su mentor a partir de ahora… hazlo bien… recuerda que es tu última oportunidad.

-No le defraudaré, mi Lord- sentenció Lucius entre grandes reverencias y aspavientos.

-Partid ahora, mis fieles siervos, que la sangre y la muerte sean diosas de vuestra devoción. Y no regreséis hasta que las tinieblas de la noche dejen de ocultar vuestros cuerpos, sedientos de muerte y poder.


	15. Perdido en sus ojos

**Capítulo 15: Perdido en sus ojos **

La oscuridad inundaba los terrenos de Hogwarts, sometiéndolos lentamente a las tinieblas de la noche.

Sirius avanzaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo de las mazmorras con un solo objetivo en la mente… hasta que la encontró a ella.

Estaba apoyada de espaldas en la pared, en postura incitante, seductora… provocativa. Sonreía. Con esa sonrisa que sólo pueden esbozar aquellos muy seguros de sí mismos. Y Sirius no lo estaba en absoluto.

Al verla, dio un respingo, luego tragó saliva con dificultad y no fue capaz de decir nada hasta que ella lo saludó en un susurro, como si fueran viejos conocidos.

Sirius logró emitir una contestación apenas audible.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Así que tú eres el hermano de Regulus- dijo finalmente- es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó Sirius con brusquedad

-Pues… tú- dudó Bellatrix- pareces inteligente, no como ese idiota de tu hermano.

Sirius no dejó de notar el atrevimiento de ella, metiéndose con su hermano de aquella manera, como si ambos fueran cómplices de un oscuro secreto.

Y sin embargo, había que reconocer que tenía razón en lo que decía.

-¿Y tú eres…?- interrogó él, mientras le dirigía una mirada evaluadora a la hermosa muchacha.

Ella sonrió y le tendió la mano.

-Bellatrix Black- repuso con arrogancia- hija de Eleanor Black, la hermana de tu madre.

Sirius aceptó la mano que ella le tendía.

-Así que somos primos- dijo finalmente.

Bellatrix sonrió.

-Es extraño que un Black sea elegido para la casa Gryffindor-añadió.

A Sirius no le gustó el tono de desaprobación palpable en su voz.

-Nadie te ha preguntado- repuso con brusquedad.

-Es obvio que somos muy distintos- musitó Bellatrix como si hablara consigo misma.

-Sí, lo somos- dijo Sirius, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus ojos oscuros. Aquellos ojos habrían podido mantenerlo hipnotizado durante horas, días, semanas…

-¿Ocurre algo?- interrogó ella, sintiéndose observada.

-No, no ocurre nada- repuso él, abrumado- Yo… creo que tengo algo que hacer… ha sido un placer conocerte- añadió, inseguro.

-Lo mismo digo, querido primo- agregó Bellatrix con sorna.

Sirius desapareció por el extremo opuesto del pasillo.

Bellatrix lanzó una carcajada estridente en cuanto Sirius hubo desparecido de la escena.

-Ya puedes salir, Regulus- llamó con voz melosa.

-No tenías que meterte conmigo- repuso el chico, molesto por la actitud que le profesaba ella.

-Eso no importa- apuntó ella, indiferente.

-Querido primo, vas a caer en mis redes, antes de que puedas darte cuenta… - amenazó a las recias paredes de la mazmorra, que eran las únicas que le prestaban atención, además de un muchacho boquiabierto y la oscuridad más impenetrable.


	16. No es suficiente

**Capítulo 16: No es suficiente**

"_Y no noto este ser impasible, invisible, _

_que se alza sobre mí para llevarme, en la intimidad, _

_a la más absoluta eternidad_."

Lily estaba sentada, de nuevo, a la orilla del lago, pensativa.

-Estas ansias de poder… - se decía a sí misma- planean sobre mí como una oscura sombra y me sumirán en las tinieblas de la eternidad…

Fiel sierva de la muerte, vano instrumento del diablo, para ser capaz de producir terror y sangrientas matanzas de muggles… y no es suficiente.

Tendría que ser el mismísimo Lord tenebroso para aplacar estas ansias que buscan placer, que se regodean en la muerte y en la tortura ajenas… ¿Dónde quedó mi ser anterior? Desapareció…

"_Desapareció en una negra espiral de dolor espiritual, _

_dedos malintencionados, deseos atrapados,_

_ansias inocentes, anhelos adolescentes_

_Mente desquiciada, _

_alma desolada, _

_vendida a las tinieblas _

_por evitar vanas condenas_"

-No puedo ser tan egoísta… ¿Qué hay de James? Él me quiere… pero si descubre que soy mortífaga lo perderé para siempre…

-Y todo por esta extraña fuerza… que no sé de donde proviene… tal vez del mismo infierno… y de la que no conozco su finalidad…

A su alrededor, los alumnos de Hogwarts, hablaban y reían en pequeños coros. En los grupos de chicas, se hablaba de forma continuada y ordenada, por turnos. En los de chicos, en cambio, a borbotones, hasta que uno de ellos decía algo lo suficientemente gracioso como para que todos se echaran a reír.

Lily los miró con envidia. Los alumnos holgazaneaban tirados por el césped o por los bancos de piedra, sin otra preocupación que los deberes, o tal vez, ese alguien que quisieran que se fijara en ellos.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que sonaba la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de la mañana, Lucius Malfoy apareció desde detrás de un árbol y le hizo señas apresuradas a Lily para que se dirigiera hacia él.

Ella se apresuró a obedecer, aunque con cierto recelo ¿Qué pretendería Lucius?


	17. El código de honor de la familia Black

**Capítulo 17: El código de honor de la familia Black**

-Ese asqueroso Lucius Malfoy… - maldecía Sirius, una vez en clase de transformaciones- tenía que meterse en la familia Black… ya es bastante horrible de por sí.

Sirius miró justo detrás suyo, donde debería haber estado sentado Lucius, Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían clase de transformaciones.

-Seguro que está incitando a algún nuevo alumno a entrar en esa absurda secta que idolatraba y servía a Voldemort como a un Dios.

Lucius Malfoy era uno de sus mortífagos más fieles. Sí, claro que Sirius lo sabía. En la familia Black no había secretos. Pero Sirius no podía delatarlo… eso iba en contra del código de honor de la familia Black, y quien lo violara… sería maldecido para siempre… maldición que perduraría incluso tras la muerte del mago. Pero… si descubría que Lucius le hacía daño a Bellatrix, él mismo lo mataría con sus propias manos…

James le pasó una nota manuscrita desde la mesa de al lado:

"_Esta noche hay luna llena, recuerda que tú tienes que coger el acónito. Tenemos todo lo demás. Te estaremos esperando en la sala de menesteres. ¡Pero date prisa! Tienes que traerlo antes de que la poción empiece a hervir." _

_James Potter _

Sirius leyó el pergamino con rapidez, y luego lo borró con la varita, sustituyendo el mensaje de James por el siguiente:

"_Allí estaré. Antes de que la poción hierva. Dile a Moony que no se preocupe."_

_Sirius Black_

James leyó la nota, y el asombro se plasmó en su gesto ¿Desde cuando su amigo firmaba con el apellido? Todo el mundo ponía su primer apellido en las notas, cuando escribía… pero Sirius no. Jamás lo hacía. Odiaba tanto su apellido que el sólo hecho de tener que escribirlo, le producía náuseas. ¿Podía haber sido un simple acto reflejo? De hecho, Sirius parecía totalmente ausente… ¿Qué estaría pensando tan ensimismado?


	18. Mi dulce Lolita

**Capítulo 18: Mi dulce Lolita**

Oculto entre las sombras nocturnas, Sirius Black se ocultaba a los ojos del mundo como un fugitivo, no sospechaba aún que muchos años después tendría que volver a hacerlo por aquellos mismos alrededores: La casa de los gritos. El edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña. Tonterías. Los gritos que la gente escuchaba eran los que profería Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo, entre lamentos y angustiosos gemidos por convertirse cada noche de luna llena en un involuntario asesino. Solo, oculto entre las sombras y agazapado hasta que las tinieblas de la noche dejaban lugar a la luz del día. Pero no esta noche. Sirius iba a encargarse de traer suficiente acónito para un ejército de licántropos.

Esta planta, conocida también por el nombre, aunque menos común, de luparia, crece sólo en los bosques con árboles frondosos. Como el bosque prohibido. Oculta su vista hábilmente durante la luz solar y sólo aparece cuando la luz de la luna llena la ilumina.

Por supuesto que Sirius no iba a acercarse al bosque prohibido. Era demasiado peligroso yendo él sólo. Se limitaría a cortar los ramajes de la codiciada planta que crecían entre las tablas del suelo de La casa de los gritos. Sentía como el miedo a lo desconocido atenazaba su estómago como un animal reptante y le esperaba oculto, agazapado para acecharle en el preciso instante en que bajara la guardia. Pero un Black jamás baja la guardia. Y alguien perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor, no podía tener miedo. O al menos, no podía permitirse demostrarlo. Por eso Sirius se había despedido de sus amigos con todo la confianza del mundo depositada en sí mismo. Como un hombre cualquiera que decide dar un paseíto debido al insomnio.

Cuando por fin llegó al final del túnel que comunicaba el sauce boxeador con la embrujada casa y asomó la cabeza por el estrecho hueco del pasadizo, sintió una presencia, inquietante pero inexplicable.

-Fruto de mi imaginación- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta para romper el inquietante silencio que reinaba en el ambiente- es sólo producto de mi imaginación desbocada por el miedo.

-¿Desde cuándo hablas sólo, querido primo?- preguntó una voz que sólo podía presagiar problemas.

Sirius giró bruscamente hacia donde le pareció que había sonado la voz y unas manos suaves, como de niña, le aferraron por la cintura.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, Bellatrix?- espetó enfadado, si ella sabía algo… todo podía irse a la mierda, Dumbledore los descubriría de inmediato.

-Sólo pensé que tal vez te apetecía un poco de diversión- dijo con descaro, sonriendo con unos labios pintados de un rojo escandaloso- claro que yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Sirius enrojeció violentamente y Bellatrix añadió:

- Pero no te preocupes, no pensaba hacerlo, tú no te metes en mis asuntos y yo no me inmiscuiré en los tuyos.

Sirius asintió, como si obedeciera una orden.

-El caso es- añadió Bellatrix, mientras invocaba un par de copas y las llenaba de un fuerte brandy- que he notado que me observas demasiado. De hecho,- dijo con descaro-creo que te atraigo ¿No es así, querido primo?

Sirius no pudo dejar de notar el sarcasmo con que ella pronunciaba cada vez "querido primo" y asintió mecánicamente mientras bebía un largo trago de brandy. Bellatrix sonrió, satisfecha de sí misma.

-Quiero decir, ¡No!- exclamó Sirius, enrojeciendo levemente- ¿Cómo vas a gustarme? Tienes mi misma sangre, y además… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó algo confundido.

-Once- repuso Bellatrix tranquilamente como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que niñas de once años sedujeran a su primo seis años mayor que ellas- cumplo doce en agosto ¿Desde cuándo te importa la edad de las chicas con las que te acuestas?

-¿Quién ha dicho que yo voy a acostarme contigo?- preguntó Sirius alarmado.

-¡Oh, venga, Sirius! No te hagas ahora el inocente, he notado cómo me miras. No puedes negar que lo estás deseando…- susurró ella, acercándose más a él.

Sirius retrocedió bruscamente.

-No voy a acostarme contigo- dijo, intentando dar a sus palabras una seguridad mayor de la que sentía en realidad.

Bellatrix se acercó aún más a él, y empezó a enroscar el cabello oscuro del chico entre sus dedos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con intención.

Sirius tragó saliva con dificultad. La cercanía de su prima lo incomodaba, no podía negar que deseaba besar esos labios que se le ofrecían tentadores y prohibidos. Pero recordó la advertencia de Lily: "aléjate de ella". Y sin embargo, Bellatrix parecía una chica cualquiera de once años, quitando el hecho de que poseía una belleza salvaje, casi sobrenatural. ¿Cómo diablos iba a estar seguro? Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Sólo sabía que aquella chica ejercía sobre él una influencia embriagadora, de la que no era capaz de desprenderse.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo inevitable. Cogió a Bellatrix de la cintura y la apoyó contra la puerta, para darle por fin ese beso salvaje que tanto ansiaba. Pero ella se escabulló de sus brazos y rió.

-¿Creías que iba a ser tan fácil, Sirius?

Sirius se acercó de nuevo y volvió a sujetarla con firmeza para que esta vez no pudiera arrepentirse.

-Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, Bella. Esto es inevitable. Tú lo has querido así.

Esta vez, la arrojó contra el frío y carcomido suelo de madera de La casa de los gritos y se colocó sobre ella. Recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus besos, con sus labios, ardientes de pasión y de deseo…

-Podrías acabar en Azkaban- susurró ella.

Pero a él ya no importaba nada, excepto poseerla, rodearla, amarla, fundirse con ella en un beso fugaz y apasionado, amanecer con ella como serpientes enroscadas…

Y dejaron rienda suelta a la pasión que los poseía toda la noche, hasta la extenuación, los besos sedientos se convirtieron en caricias, las caricias en la unión de dos almas, aunque la sangre de ambos cuerpos ya estuviera unida. Desesperados por poseerse el uno al otro, mientras Sirius intentaba acallar la voz de su conciencia, que le decía a gritos que se arrepentiría de aquello toda su vida…

Durmieron juntos, abrazando a su maldito destino como si sus designios fueran a salvarles de las llamas del infierno. Mientras la luna llena, testigo de la mutua posesión desaparecía del firmamento, con altivez, como si pretendiera recordarles que podían amarse gracias a las sombras que ella provocaba.

-Eres mi Lolita-susurró él en su oído- mi dulce Lolita…

Bellatrix nunca se habría preocupado por saber cosas de los muggles y tampoco se preocupó de lo que habría pretendido decir él.


	19. Privilegio de mentor

**Capítulo 19: Privilegio de mentor**

Lily caminaba por los pasillos como alma en pena. Una sola mirada bastaría para percibir que le había ocurrido algo terrible: su uniforme del colegio estaba prácticamente desgarrado, en el gesto de su cara, contorsionado por el llanto, se apreciaba el odio y el asco que sentía la muchacha. Recordó sus palabras, y su propia varita, el único recuerdo que quedaba de su madre, rota en el suelo:

-¿Cómo que no quieres?-preguntó Lucius, enfadado-muchas chicas desearían estar en tu lugar.

-Yo no soy cualquier chica, Lucius, salgo con James y tú estás prometido con Narcissa Black.

-Lo que Narcissa no sepa… no tiene porque hacerle daño, en cuanto a Potter… creo que ambos estaremos de acuerdo en que él no se enterará, porque sino las consecuencias serían terribles… para ambos- amenazó Lucius levantando su propia varita a la altura de los ojos de Lily.

Ésta no contestó y dejó de forcejear, si le hacia daño a James, ella… los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

-Vaya, parece que sin varita no eres tan peligrosa como se dice.

-Lamentarás esto, Lucius.

-¿En serio?- inquirió él con desdén- yo no lo creo, sería tu palabra contra la de todos los mortífagos, ellos creerán que te has acostado conmigo para ascender entre las filas del Lord oscuro.

-No importa- mustió Lily- nunca quise ser mortífaga…

-Lo sé-admitió Lucius- lo hiciste por las ansias de poder que amenazan con destruir todo aquello que te rodea.

Lily se sorprendió ¿Cómo podía saber él…?

-El Lord dice que eres alguien especial… tienes más poder de lo que tú crees… pero ¿Cómo encajará Potter todo esto? Los mentores… ¿Sabes? Tenemos algunos privilegios-terminó Lucius, mientras desabotonaba con precipitación la blusa de colegio de la muchacha.

Lucius tenía razón… James no podía saber nada de aquello.


	20. Mi mejor amigo

**Capítulo 20: Mi mejor amigo**

Sirius salió de la casa de los gritos al amanecer con el sol brillando en lo alto y obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Se dirigía con precipitación hacia su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Sentía las tripas en torno a su garganta pugnando por salir en violentas arcadas y el horrible presentimiento de que había olvidado algo muy importante, se abría paso entre sus confusos pensamientos… En cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a sus tres amigos llenos de rasguños y la puerta del armario completamente destrozada, lo recordó todo de pronto… ¡El acónito!

Bellatrix le había hecho perder la cabeza… ¡Sus amigos podían haber muerto!

Sirius se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación, mientras sus amigos lo miraban esperando una buena explicación que él no podía darles.

-Yo…-balbuceó- creo que olvidé el acónito…

Sus tres amigos salieron de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra y sin dignarse siquiera a mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius sintió que el mundo entero, con todo lo que contenía, caía sobre su cabeza, o tal vez sólo fuera el principio de una de las mayores resacas de su vida, dado la cantidad de brandy que había tomado la noche anterior.

James, que conocía bien a su amigo, sabía que algo terrible debía de haber sucedido para que Sirius se olvidara del acónito. Había visto la forma en que Sirius lo había mirado y conocía esa mirada, una mirada que sólo podía indicar que sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

Sirius alcanzó a Lupin precipitadamente por el pasillo.

-Moony…yo- empezó- no sé como explicarte lo que ha pasado…

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí- repuso el chico de ojos claros y mirada penetrante- sólo a James y Peter… ellos han sido los que han estado a punto de morir. No te preocupes por mí, Padfoot, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

Sirius se sintió desfallecer, siempre había pensado que el mejor amigo de Remus, era James, pero las palabras del licántropo habían despertado en él sospechas que ya creía olvidadas, y que renacieron, con más fuerza que nunca, haciendo que se sintiera aún peor, por haberles fallado, pero sobre todo a él, a su mejor amigo, debería haberlo protegido, como hacía siempre.

Sirius regresó a su habitación, con paso arrastrado. Esa mañana no fue a clase. Ni tampoco la siguiente.


	21. Fuego en la piel

Bueno, nuevo capítulo. El 21 y el 22 son aún bastante cortos. A partir del 23, empiezan los capítulos largos. Así que he decidido subir los tres a la vez. Una pequeña advertencia: sé que los hechos conocidos no cuadran. Pretendo que todo lo que conocemos acerca de los merodeadores ocurra en sexto año. Sé perfectamente que las fechas no coinciden, pero para el fic es mucho mejor así. Espero que disfruten de los tres y sepan que a partir de aquí, este fic puede considerarse como violento y con sexo explícito, así que la calificación es M. Nada más, disfruten su lectura.

**Capítulo 21: Fuego en la piel**

Noche sumida en tinieblas nocturnas. Ni la misma aurora se atreve a desafiarlas. Un grupo de dementes formando un siniestro círculo, con las tumbas como único testigo. Y en el centro del mismo…

Una alta figura de tez nívea y ojos rojos como la más ardiente de las llamas del infierno, contempla el círculo, juez de los burdos asesinatos cometidos por sus fieles aliados y que ellos llaman pomposamente: "artes oscuras". El extraño ser, empieza a hablar, todas las miradas están puestas en él, ahora tiene la atención de todos ellos:

- ¡Nuevos tiempos se acercan, mis dementes justicieros¡Veo la sed de sangre en cada una de vuestras ávidas miradas, perturbadoras e inquisitivas! Y desde este mismo momento os insto: No temáis, vuestra sed será satisfecha, los perturbadores deseos de poder, también.

Esta noche, queridos siervos, es gloriosa ¡Un nuevo miembro ha finalizado con presteza su adiestramiento en las artes oscuras! Y ha decidido unirse a nuestros propósitos, para expresar nuestra eterna canción de cuna: la muerte, justa, liberadora y por doquier.

-¡Esta noche, no nos hallamos en un viejo cementerio de hojas podridas y tumbas expectantes sino en la catedral de entrada al infierno! Y yo, el diablo personificado, presto a apresurar la muerte, a instaurar el terror y el caos, le doy la bienvenida, a ella, y a todos vosotros.

-¡Acércate, muchacha, el día de hoy lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida! Lord Voldemort en persona te pondrá la marca tenebrosa.

La muchacha, de pelo completamente rojo y ojos verdes, lacerantes e inquisitivos avanzó apenas dos pasos, temblando como si aguardara el día del juicio final.

-¡Extiende el brazo, pronto serás una mortífaga!

La chica era joven, muy joven, casi una niña y dudó, visiblemente, apenas un par de segundos, los suficientes para sentir el impacto en su mejilla y derrumbarse en el suelo del cementerio. Desde su nueva posición, herida en su fuero interno, levantó la cabeza hacia el Lord ocultando la sangre de su mejilla con la mano. Y oyó la voz de su mentor, impregnada de ira y fría cólera en cada una de sus palabras:

-¡Si el Lord te da una orden, no dudas, la acatas de inmediato, sin pensar!

Lily Evans, se hincó sobre sus rodillas en un amago de reverenciar al Lord y extendió el brazo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Una vez la marca estuviera sobre su brazo, sería toda una vida de servidumbre o la muerte.

El dolor fue inmediato, punzante. Lo notó a través de la piel, intentando abrirse paso a través de sus carnes. Creyó que el brazo se iba a desgarrar del resto del cuerpo. Y entonces… cesó. Cesó tan pronto como había empezado. Cuando Lily bajó la mirada, la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo, le indicó que estaba condenada… para siempre.


	22. Sentimientos ocultos

**Capítulo 22: Sentimientos ocultos **

Tumbado en su cama, Sirius pensaba. Sabía que en esos precisos instantes debería estar en clase, pero se le hacía tan difícil sin sus amigos… no alcanzaba a comprender como había llegado a esa situación… ¿De verdad los ojos de su prima lo habían hipnotizado hasta el punto de perder la noción de la realidad?

No podía seguir por ese camino. En realidad, él sólo quería que su vida volviera a ser como antes, tan… ¿Sencilla? Bueno, tan lo que hubiera sido su vida antes de conocer a su prima. Pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, tras la noche en la casa de los gritos, Sirius sabía que no podría vivir sin volver a ver aquel cuerpo bajo el suyo, aquel rostro, inundado en el placer que él le proporcionaba… Aún no habían llegado a la mitad del curso escolar y ella ya había logrado, en una sola noche, que perdiera a sus amigos y que no le importara nada más que ella.

El acónito… ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlo? Siempre había protegido a Remus, siempre… incluso antes de saber que era un hombre lobo. La mirada que había en los suaves ojos marrones del muchacho despertaba en él un instinto protector que provocaba las quejas de Remus. Siempre había dicho que podía cuidarse solo, y para una vez en su vida que le pedía que hiciera algo… le había fallado. Tendría que esperar la próxima luna llena y esta vez…

Sumido en sus pensamientos, Sirius cayó en un profundo letargo, adormecido, mientras murmuraba entre susurros: "Mi Lolita, mi dulce Lolita…"

Alguien abrió la puerta impetuosamente, sin molestarse en llamar antes. Remus Lupin, observó escrutadoramente a Sirius, escuchando lo que murmuraba entre sueños. Suspiró. Lentamente, para no despertarlo, se sentó en la cama, a su lado y tomó su mano entre las suyas, acariciando los dedos de su mejor amigo como si temiera dañarlos.

-Si supieras lo que sentí cuando me abandonaste por ella…- dijo el licántropo para sí mismo- te conozco, sé que te reuniste con tu prima Bellatrix, porque la mirada que vi en tus ojos cuando Lily te dijo que te alejaras de ella no presagiaba nada bueno. No te reproché nada por el acónito porque sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Sirius. El muchacho pasó los dedos con suavidad por la piel morena del rostro del mago. Y además… aún te quiero.

Y, diciendo esto, salió de la habitación de la torre de Gryffindor, dejando en su interior a un joven muy confundido que había simulado que dormía oyendo lo suficiente para desear haber seguido haciéndolo de verdad.


	23. Transformaciones ilegales

**Capítulo 23: Transformaciones ilegales **

Cielo nocturno. La luna llena lame desquiciada el paisaje invernal que se va forjando con cada copo de nieve caído. Los pájaros ya no cantan en las ramas, porque el frío los golpea sin compasión. El miedo a lo desconocido se va instalando en el pesado manto del silencio de lo prohibido. En especial, para cuatro jóvenes, porque hoy no es una noche normal. Hoy rozarán el límite entre lo ilegal, el peligro, y la amistad sincera.

Aunque James seguía mirando a Sirius con el rencor plasmado en la mirada, parecía que las diferencias entre ambos amigos se hubieran limado, en cierto modo, al menos- pensaba el joven Black, ya no me pregunta cada cinco minutos donde estuve esa noche-.

Así que volvía a ser noche de luna llena. Y Sirius apenas podía mirar a sus amigos a los ojos. Especialmente a Remus. El licántropo no daba muestras de darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Sirius, por lo que actuaba como siempre.

¿Cómo le explicaría que no puedo corresponderle sin herirle?- se preguntaba, angustiado, el chico de ojos negros.

La noche avanzaba, y cuando la luna llena subió, orgullosa al firmamento, Sirius salió de su habitación, dispuesto a recoger un buen puñado de acónito. El suficiente para que pudieran acompañar a su amigo. Sólo para que no tuviera que arañarse y morderse a sí mismo, desesperado en lunática letanía.

Cuando finalmente salió al exterior, iluminado por la tibia luz de la luna, el frío viento invernal se le introdujo traidor, hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, no desistió en su propósito, y avanzó, avanzó, hasta rozar los límites del bosque prohibido. Y una vez allí, el frío le recordó que no podía fallar aunque una voz en su interior le pedía a gritos que se reuniera con ella.

La acalló recogiendo el acónito a puñados, enfrentándose a su propia furia y maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió acostarse con su propia prima, sangre de su sangre... en una unión de sentimientos salvajemente desatados, y ahora, fríamente acallados. Tan fríamente como el mismo viento que le rozaba los bordes de la capa, susurrando que Bellatrix iba a ser su perdición.

Introdujo el acónito en sus bolsillos, en el forro de la capa de piel de dragón, incluso en el dobladillo de sus botas. Y regresó a La casa de los gritos, avanzando pesadamente. Esta vez, no para reunirse con su prima, sino con sus amigos. Aunque aún no sabía como actuaría si Moony volvía a mirarlo, con aquella mirada extraña, insolente, que lo llenaba de culpabilidad y de remordimiento.

Llegó a la carcomida puerta y tocó tres veces, con insistencia, como habían acordado. Peter se apresuró a abrirla. La pequeña casa de madera, ofrecía un aspecto muy singular, como el último rincón del mundo, en esa fría noche de invierno. Un enorme caldero, burbujeaba en el centro de la habitación, y sus tres amigos lo rodeaban leyendo con escrutadoras miradas, apresuradas notas manuscritas, copiadas del libro _Moste potente potions_, de la sección prohibida.

Sirius se apresuró hacia el centro de la habitación y añadió todo el acónito que había recogido a la poción, de un color naranja intenso, que inmediatamente, se tiñó del rojo más sangriento.

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto cada noche de luna llena?- preguntó, jadeando, debido al esfuerzo de la carrera por el bosque.

-No- repuso James, que seguía mirando atentamente las notas del libro- aquí dice que la poción sólo hay que hacerla la primera vez que quieres convertirte en un animago, porque no sabes que animal serás. Después, el proceso es mental. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en el animal que eres y te convertirás en él.

Tras estas palabras, los cuatro se miraron con la preocupación claramente visible en sus ojos. ¿Conseguirían convertirse en animagos? Y, lo más importante: ¿Serían animales lo bastante grandes y fuertes como para mantener al licántropo entre ellos sin peligro? Remus no aguantaría mucho más, apenas distaban cinco minutos de la medianoche. Y si ésta llegaba, todas las oportunidades se acabarían.

James tomó con decisión el vaso mohoso que habían dejado sobre una mesilla, y lo llenó de la roja sustancia. Miró a sus dos amigos, y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se llevó la poción a los labios. Al principio no sucedió nada, después, el rostro de James empezó a ponerse tan rojo como la poción que habían creado. Con un débil gemido, el muchacho se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡James!- exclamaron Sirius, Remus y Peter al unísono.

Se agazaparon para observarlo, pero cuando los cuatro rostros se encontraron, uno de ellos había dejado de ser humano. Un hermoso ciervo de pelaje castaño oscuro y cornamenta gris plateada les observaba desde el suelo. De los tres labios que seguían en su faceta humana, salió un grito de júbilo por la transformación que acababa de acontecer.

Sirius fue el siguiente en disponerse a tomar el brebaje. Llenó de nuevo el vaso, con el temor acechando tras sus ojos negros y lo bebió sin un titubeo. La reacción fue inmediata: Sirius no se desplomó, sino que pareció sentarse en el suelo. Para cuando Peter y Remus se inclinaron a observarlo, un enorme perro lanudo, negro como el carbón tras la muerte del fuego, les observaba desde su nueva posición, unos centímetros más abajo de lo habitual.

-¡Por todos los diablos! – maldijo el licántropo- ¡Ese perro parece un grim!

Peter observó inquisitivamente a sus tres amigos, el único ser humano que quedaba de ellos, a punto de dejar de serlo.

-Será mejor que me dé prisa... – murmuró- Antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Por tercera vez, el mohoso recipiente fue llenado hasta los bordes y llevado a los labios de uno de los ansiosos muchachos. Pero cuando Peter bebió el contenido, no ocurrió nada.

-¡Peter!- gritó Remus, visiblemente nervioso- ¡Si tienes miedo, nunca te convertirás en animago!

Peter cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, pero la poción no surtió efecto tampoco esta vez.

-Rata cobarde- masculló Lupin por lo bajo.

Peter se desplomó ahora violentamente sobre el suelo de la casa de los gritos y el licántropo creyó que había desaparecido. Pero al momento vio asomar un pequeño hocico rosado entre las ropas de su amigo, al que siguieron unas diminutas orejas

La rata no podía acompañar al lobo, así que el ciervo de astas plateadas, se inclinó hacia ella y ésta subió por su lomo hasta llegar a la cornamenta, desde donde divisaba el paisaje con absoluta claridad.

Entretanto, la medianoche hizo su aparición, y tras las doce campanadas, el cuerpo de Remus empezó a transformarse: la cabeza se agrandó y las orejas se alargaron, adquiriendo una forma puntiaguda, la nariz, se ensanchó, y los ojos, menudos y temerosos, desprendieron tintes de violenta sed de sangre, mientras el pálido cuerpo crecía y las manos se hacían aptas para desgarrar, despedazar, torturar y matar. La luna llena había llegado a su punto álgido, y los cuatro merodeadores estaban dispuestos a disfrutar su primera noche de intensa libertad.


	24. ¿Qué le pasa a Lily?

Bueno, pido disculpas a los que siguen leyendo la historia, sé que hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero es que me ha sido imposible. En serio. Ahora, como compensación, pondré dos capítulos.

Lily Dark Black

**Capítulo 24¿Qué le pasa a Lily? **

Sirius estaba a punto de besar los labios de Bellatrix, cuando un ejército de trompetas sonó en el exterior de la casa de los gritos y, acto seguido, una voz empezó a llamarlo a gritos:

-Sirius... Sirius¡Sirius¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUS, DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- James perecía realmente alterado.

Después de haber estado toda la noche merodeando por el bosque prohibido, convertido en un perro de aspecto parecido a un grim, Sirius creía que no despertaría nunca y no lograba comprender tampoco como sus amigos eran capaces de hacerlo con tal tranquilidad.

-¡Sirius, -exclamó el licántropo esta vez- tenemos que irnos, nos toca pociones con Slughorn!

-Sí- empezó James con desgana- y si llegamos tarde empezará su reprimenda favorita: esa de "porqué no puedo parecerme un poco más a su adorada y perfecta Lily, ya que soy su novio"

A James Potter, uno de los alumnos más inteligentes del colegio Hogwarts, no se le daba mal la asignatura de pociones, nada más lejos de la realidad, era, de hecho, uno de los mejores en la materia. Pero la facilidad con la que su novia, Lily Evans, obtenía de inmediato la poción requerida por el profesor, y cierta predisposición del merodeador a alborotar la clase, hacían que el profesor llamara la atención constantemente sobre el hecho de que Lily, su alumna favorita, destacara en pociones por encima de James.

- La verdad, querido Cornamenta- dijo Remus en tono de discurso- es que podrías parecerte un poco más a tu encantadora novia, y un poco menos a ti mismo.

James rió y le dio un empujón a Remus.- ¡Oye!- exclamó de pronto- ¡Si me llamas Cornamenta todo el colegio va a creer que Lily me ha puesto los cuernos!

Mientras discutían, Sirius, que había terminado de vestirse, los alcanzó y los cuatro salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda que presidía la torre de la casa Gryffindor, en medio de un gran alboroto, por parte de todos los alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivas materias.

Lily los alcanzó en cuanto se dirigían a la escalera cambiante.

-Buenos días- musitó en voz baja, apenas audible.

James se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, para besarla, pero ella se apartó con un sencillo ademán. Su novio la miró, preocupado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió, visiblemente trastornado por el inocente gesto- ¿He hecho algo malo?

-¡No!- repuso Lily, tal vez demasiado rápido para que James creyera verdaderamente sus palabras- No, claro que no, es sólo que... bueno, tengo mucho sueño y no estoy de humor para besos...

-Id vosotros...-dijo entonces el muchacho de cabellos oscuros- Enseguida os alcanzaremos...

James acorraló a su novia contra la fría pared de la torre y se apresuró a interrogarla:

-¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa o sigo fingiendo que no noto nada extraño? Hace días que no dejas ni siquiera que te roce... Dime... –en el tono asustado de James se advertía el temor a la respuesta- ¿Te ha molestado algo que he hecho?

-No- trató de tranquilizarlo la chica, sin éxito- ya te lo he dicho... sólo no estoy de humor para...

Haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras, James volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, pero Lily, se apartó de él con brusquedad, y se marchó precipitadamente, en su rostro se advertían las huellas del llanto.

Cuando el muchacho consiguió llegar a clase de pociones, su semblante era tan serio, que sus amigos creyeron que había muerto alguien. El chico se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo, Sirius.

-¡Eh, James¿Qué tal con Lily, amigo?- luego, el tono de voz se hizo tan tenue, que James apenas podía oír lo que decía- No habréis... ¿Seguís juntos, verdad? Quiero decir que...

- No te preocupes, Canuto (otro de los nombres que habían inventado como consecuencia de sus transformaciones nocturnas y clandestinas) seguimos juntos, pero...

- ¿Pero qué?- interrumpió Sirius, vigilando al profesor Slughorn por encima del hombro de James.

- No sé... está... creo que está tensa cuando está conmigo, ya no se relaja como hacía antes. Y... - a James parecía costarle encontrar las palabras adecuadas- no deja que la toque desde hace varios días. Esta mañana... He intentado besarla y me ha evitado, después se ha marchado y creo que lloraba.

- ¿Qué lloraba?- preguntó Sirius, visiblemente azorado- pero... ¿Por qué¿Qué le has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada... jamás le he hecho nada malo, hace apenas un par de meses que empezamos a salir juntos y... – James enmudeció de pronto ante la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo- ¡Sirius, por Merlín¡No creerás que yo la haya obligado a nada¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás he hecho nada que ella no quisiera!

- Está bien, está bien, tranquilo no he dicho eso, pero entonces... el problema debe estar en otro sitio... ¿Sabes si ella tiene problemas con su familia?

-Yo... bueno, me dijo que no se lleva bien con su hermana, Petunia, pero supongo que serán simples peleas entre hermanas... no sé, yo no creo que...

- Yo sé lo que podemos hacer- interrumpió Remus, sobresaltándolos a los dos, y provocando que el profesor Slughorn, los castigara a limpiar los calderos después de clase- Pero tiene que ser esta noche, y... nadie debe saberlo.


	25. Confesión nocturna

**Capítulo 25: Confesión nocturna**

-¡Tres horas limpiado el asqueroso culo de los calderos!- exclamaba un contrariado Sirius, bajando por la amplia escalera del vestíbulo tras cumplir el castigo con Slughorn.

-¡No te quejes, Sirius! Slughorn ha estado soltándome el conocido sermón sobre parecerme más a mi novia, pero esta vez, ha añadido que así jamás llegaré a ser un buen auror- el tono de James bajó hasta hacerse casi inaudible tras estas últimas palabras.

Sirius y Remus lo miraron, escrutándolo en la oscuridad del recibidor, con la preocupación acechando tras los ojos de ambos. Todo el que conocía a James, aunque fuera de pasada, sabía cual era su gran sueño: llegar a ser el mejor auror, y poblar las celdas de Azkaban de mortífagos.

-No te preocupes, Prongs, Slughorn no te conoce lo suficiente, seguro que lo ha dicho sólo para molestarte- lo consoló Remus.

-Y bien... –empezó Sirius- ¿Piensas contarnos de una vez en que consiste tu plan infalible para que Lily nos cuente lo que le ha ocurrido?

-Pues- Remus parecía dudar de lo que él mismo se proponía- había pensado en algo pero ahora creo que sería mejor dejarlo, es peligroso y... traicionero.

-Venga, Remus, habla de una vez- espetó un impaciente James que necesitaba saber lo que le ocurría a su novia- deja que yo mismo decida lo que es mejor para mi relación.

-Se trata de... veritaserum- musitó el licántropo, arrepintiéndose, incluso antes de acabar de nombrar la poción reveladora de la verdad.

-¿Veritaserum?- inquirió James, escéptico- Eso sería como último recurso, si ella no quiere...

-Veréis... – dijo Remus con decisión- creo que a Lily puede ocurrirle algo realmente terrible, y no quisiera que ella sufriera porque no lo sabemos- Yo... solo quería...

-Tienes razón Remus- añadió James- usaremos veritaserum.

Aquella misma noche, de madrugada, Lily entró asustada por algo a la habitación de James, y el resto de los merodeadores, que dormían en aquella habitación, (Excepto Peter, el cual había desaparecido de su cama misteriosamente) salieron musitando alguna excusa. James y Lily se quedaron completamente a solas en la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el animago, preocupado.

-Nada- balbuceó Lily- Yo sólo... he tenido una pesadilla...

-¿En serio?- inquirió de nuevo James, incrédulo- cuéntamela, entonces.

-Pues...-empezó Lily, pero las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta y no la dejaban continuar, o diría cosas que no debía- no ha sido nada, de todos modos, ya no importa. Hizo ademán de irse, pero James la detuvo aferrándola del brazo, Lily disimuló una mueca de dolor.

-Si que importa, y vas a contarme ahora mismo lo que te sucede o haré caso a Remus.

-A... ¿A Remus?- preguntó Lily, con el asombro reflejado en su gesto, hermético, por lo demás.

-Sí- reiteró James- Remus cree que te ocurre algo grave, y que debería obligarte a beber veritaserum para que me lo contaras, pero... –añadió, al ver que el rostro de Lily se había transformado en miedo, por lo que pudiera saber su novio y pensar al respecto- yo no soy de la misma opinión, y creo que me lo contarás sin necesidad de esas artimañas.

Dicho esto, se sentó en la cama y, tomando a Lily por el brazo la hizo sentar también, con suavidad pero firmemente. La muchacha obedeció y, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos empezó a llorar suavemente. James la abrazó, acariciando sus cabellos y tratando de calmarla.

-Vamos- dijo- seguro que no es tan grave, cuéntamelo y veremos que puedo hacer.

Lily negó vigorosamente.

-No puedes hacer nada- mustió- pero te lo contaré. Y tal vez después no quieras saber más de mí.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo.

James la observó, escrutándola en silencio, con sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Y crees que voy a dejarte por eso? ¿Esa es la opinión que tienes de mí?

-No- dijo Lily- es que... hay más. Espera a escucharlo todo, porque si me interrumpes no podré contarte nada- dijo Lily, es mejor decirlo todo de tirón.

James asintió y miró a su novia en silencio.

-No sé si el niño es tuyo... porque poco después de que empezáramos a salir... Lucius... Lucius Malfoy... él... yo no quería, pero él...

James la miró, asustado, y acto seguido se levantó de la cama e hizo ademán de salir disparado, pero Lily lo retuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?- preguntó.

-¿Cómo que adónde voy? -espetó James con furia- ¡A matar a Lucius Malfoy!

Lily lo empujó hacia la cama.

-¡No puedes hacer nada!- exclamó de repente- porque si él se entera de que te lo he contado, me matará a mí... y... a ti.

- A mí no me da miedo, y a ti tampoco debería dártelo, sólo es un chulo que...

- James, ¡Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago!

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero...

-Y... y además es mi mentor- terminó Lily.

-¿Tu mentor? Pero no entiendo... Lily, ¿Qué...?

Por toda respuesta, Lily subió la manga de su túnica hasta más arriba del codo, y mostró a su novio la marca tenebrosa, grabada a fuego en su piel.

James enmudeció y miró a Lily, largamente, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en el instante en que la marca fue desvelada. Un sólo goterón de tiempo, de noche, de silencio, a punto siempre de caer. Pero sin llegar a hacerlo jamás.


	26. Sobre celos y baretos muggles

**Capítulo 26: De celos y baretos muggles**

Mientras esta escena tenía lugar en una oscura habitación de la torre Gryffindor, Sirius, que había tenido que salir de su propia cama a horas indecentes de la madrugada, decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar que fingir que no sentía nada por ella y enfrentarse a medio mundo si era necesario para estar con su prima. Así que se dirigió a la casa Slytherin, con decisión.

No necesitaría contraseña, pues sabía de una entrada secreta a las mazmorras que haría posible inmiscuirse en los sucios asuntos de la casa de la casa de las serpientes, sin necesidad de ser aceptado en su mundo. Pasó directamente a las habitaciones de las chicas. Allí las cosas no eran como en la casa Gryffindor, las serpientes eran mucho menos numerosas que los leones y por tanto, tenían una habitación propia para cada uno, los nombre estaban escritos en las puertas, Sirius únicamente tuvo que ir leyéndolos hasta que alcanzó la puerta que rezaba en letras doradas: Bellatrix Black, primer curso y se detuvo ante ella. Hasta ese momento había tenido perfectamente claro todo lo que haría, pero entonces, se quedó petrificado, ante la puerta de su prima, como una imagen congelada de su propia sombra, intangible y enloquecida.

No tuvo que pensar nada más, porque antes de que pudiera dar un nuevo paso, su prima Bellatrix, en persona, apareció ante la puerta. Con un suave camisón de seda blanca y el cabello negro, largo, rozando la curva prohibida que pronunciaban sus hombros desnudos, Sirius decidió que Bellatrix parecía mucho más que una Lolita, una diosa, una diosa ingrávida de pasión demente e irracional.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces ahí, pasmado?- inquirió ella, con arrogancia, un dardo envenenado en cada una de sus palabras.

-Vís... Vístete- balbuceó Sirius por toda respuesta.

-¿Y eso porqué?-preguntó Bellatrix, de nuevo en tono mordaz, ensayado hasta la saciedad- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes a mí?

La finísima seda del camisón era algo traslúcida, y Sirius creyó que se volvería loco al posar su vista sobre los senos de Bellatrix, perfectamente moldeados, como creados por la mano experta de un artista embelesado con su trabajo. Y no del estúpido de su tío, obsesionado con las ideas de sangre.

-Vístete- repitió- te llevaré a un sitio en el que no has estado nunca.

Bellatrix observó a su primo, con un deje de incredulidad en sus ojos oscuros.

-Te gustará- añadió- te lo prometo.

Finalmente, Bellatrix, tiró del brazo de Sirius y lo introdujo en su habitación, con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué...que haces?- inquirió Sirius, visiblemente turbado.

-Voy a cambiarme- repuso su prima como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo que Sirius presenciara aquello- ¿No querrás quedarte ahí fuera y que te encuentre el celador merodeando por ahí, verdad?

-N...no- murmuró Sirius- azorado ante la visión de su prima, desnuda por completo...

La noche en la casa de los gritos, no había bastado para saciar a Sirius de la sed de poseer a su prima hasta lo indecible, en aquella ocasión, no había podido observarla en su completa desnudez, pasearse por su hermoso cuerpo, con mirada lasciva. Observar los cambios que el contraste de la luz forjaba en el cuerpo de su prima.

-¿Qué miras con tanta atención?- preguntó Bellatrix, mordaz.

Sirius enrojeció violentamente al sentir la mirada de ella sobre la suya.

-Nada- susurró- Vámonos, Bella.

Bellatrix terminó de ajustarse los pantalones negros y la escotada camiseta blanca que había decidido ponerse para la ocasión y siguió a su primo por el oscuro pasadizo.

-¿Sabes? Si yo contara esto, podría caerte una buena, por parte de Dumbledore... a lo mejor, hasta te expulsan de Hogwarts...

-Pero tú no vas a contar nada, ¿verdad?- inquirió Sirius, con una levísima nota de preocupación en la voz, que su prima, por supuesto, percibió con claridad.

-No lo sé-dijo- eso depende de cómo me lo pase esta noche...

Una hora después, Sirius y Bellatrix, habiendo recorrido varios de los pasadizos registrados en el mapa del merodeador, aterrizaban en _Red Porky's_ un tugurio muggle que servía bebidas alcohólicas hasta el amanecer, con música aspirante a romántica pero repleta de gritos estridentes.

Bellatrix recorrió el sucio bar con la mirada y una sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en su rostro.

-Sí... claro... Sirius, ya está, te has quedado conmigo, ahora llévame a donde íbamos a ir.

-YA ESTAMOS- anunció Sirius, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los insistentes chirridos de la música.

-¿QUÉ?- bramó Bellatrix, con el enfado presente en cada centímetro del gesto de su cara- Sirius no me digas que me has traído a un bareto muggle esperando que me guste y... ¡AY!

Bellatrix se apartó bruscamente al sentir un muggle que pasaba por su lado, impidiendo que la rozaran.

-¡Oye! Bonita, ¿es este tu novio? Porque si no lo es, yo puedo hacerte feliz esta noche...-susurró el chico muggle que había pasado por el lado de Bellatrix, acercándose a su oído.

Bellatrix se estremeció, pero no por el roce del muchacho, sino por aquel asqueroso muggle que se había atrevido a tocarla a ella, ¡A ella, por Merlín! A una Black... el apellido más antiguo del mundo mágico... y se atrevía a insinuársele... todo el estúpido antro debería estar besándole los pies desde que ella se había dignado a ponerlos allí.

-¡Lárgate!- le espetó Bellatrix con furia- ¡Fuera, fuera de mi vista!

El chico desapareció, algo decepcionado, pues sin duda, se creía irresistible para alguien como Bellatrix. Sirius rió. Al principio, fue un leve bufido, pugnando por contener la risa, pero pronto estuvo riendo a mandíbula batiente, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas. La muchacha lo miró con el semblante serio.

-Si mis padres se enteran de adónde me has llevado... –murmuró.

-Puedes irte si quieres- dijo Sirius, sin dejar aún de reír- si consigues atravesar la maraña de pasadizos por los que hemos venido sin perderte...

-¡Sirius!- exclamó la puntillosa muchacha- ¡Esto es horrible! No entiendo que encanto puede encontrar un tipo como tú en un sitio como este...

-Muchísimos...-empezó Sirius- aquí puedo relajarme, no tengo que preocuparme por parecer un mago respetable, porque nadie sabe quién soy, puedo emborracharme hasta perder el sentido, puedo bailar, sin temor a hacer el ridículo... puedo pasar un rato divertido con alguna de las muchachas que hay por aquí...

-Vale, vale, me hago a la idea- empezó su prima- La... ¡Sirius no me digas que te has acosado con muggles! Si tu padre se entera... ¡Te despelleja y luego te fríe en aceite hirviendo!

-Por eso me gusta esto- explicó Sirius- mi padre seguirá sin saberlo, claro, de lo contrario, alguien descubrirá que su hija ha estado merodeando con su traidor primo a altas horas de la madrugada, en un sitio muggle... y quizá incluso descubra que se lo ha pasado bien...

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- espetó Bellatrix- está bien, tu palabra por la mía, pero no esperes que recuerde esta noche más que para recordar una de las peores noches de mi vida...

-Como quieras-dijo Sirius- mientras se acercaba a una hermosa joven de tez pálida y cabellos rubios y la sacaba al centro de la pista a bailar.

Bellatrix se quedó mirando el provocativo baile iniciado por su primo para seducir a aquella chica. Y una extraña sensación ardiente empezó a ascender desde las profundidades de sus entrañas hasta su garganta, pugnando por salir, en un irrefrenable ataque de furia por dejarla sola. Ya iba a acercarse para decirle las cosas claras, cuando pensó que su primo quería jugar, y pretendía que ella le siguiera el juego.

-Pronto aprenderás que con Bellatrix Black no se juega, querido Sirius... murmuró la joven para sí misma, acercándose a un muchacho que parecía estar solo, cerca de donde se encontraba Sirius con su improvisada amante nocturna.

El chico no tardó ni dos segundos en acercarse a Bellatrix y preguntarle por su nombre. Ésta reprimió un gesto de asco hacia él, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidida a darle una lección al arrogante de su primo. Así que le dijo su nombre- que el chico interpretó como Beatriz, pues nunca había escuchado un nombre tan extraño- y empezó a bailar con él, iniciando un baile incluso más provocativo que el de su primo, y mirando a éste de reojo por encima del hombro del muchacho muggle. Sirius sonrió al darse cuenta de que su prima había entendido perfectamente as reglas del juego... consistía en ver quién era el primero en demostrar sus celos... aunque no los admitiera. Claro, que él jugaba con ventaja, pues no podía evitar sentir cierta compasión por su prima al observar los gestos de desprecio que ella intentaba disimular sin conseguir por completo su objetivo, y no era la primera vez que él hacía aquello...

Decidido a ganar y darle una lección a su prima, inició una serie de seductoras caricias, a las que siguió un beso en los labios de aquella joven muggle. Bellatrix seguía observando la escena por encima del hombro del muchacho, y, con un gesto de aprensión, se apresuró a imitarlo, y depositó un beso en los suaves labios de aquel chico- del cual, ni siquiera sabía su nombre pero que podía sentirse muy afortunado, porque acababa de besarlo una Black, aunque, el pobre imbécil no tenía ni idea de la manipulación de la que estaba siendo objeto-. Acto seguido, decidida a demostrar de una vez por todas que ella era mejor que Sirius, tomó al muchacho de la mano, y asegurándose de que su primo la observaba, salió del lugar fingiendo tener la idea de acostarse con él.

Una vez en el callejón exterior del _Red Porky's_ Bellatrix usó la maldición cruciatus contra el chico, que seguía observando la belleza de la muchacha, sin poder creerse la suerte que tenía, cuando un dolor salvaje atravesó su cuerpo, devolviéndolo a la realidad del modo más terrible. Después, cuando ya estaba suplicando a sus pies, lo adormeció con una poción inductora del sueño, y lo dejó allí abandonado a su merced. Marchándose ella al callejón contiguo, dejó pasar un par de horas. Y regresó al oscuro antro, donde su primo la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Ya te has divertido bastante?- espetó éste con furia- nos vamos. Está a punto de amanecer y empezarán a echarnos de menos en Hogwarts.

Diciendo esto, tomó a su prima de la mano y la sacó de allí. Una hora más tarde, estaban en el castillo. Al amanecer, el sueño de dos muchachos, en la torre de Gryffindor, era interrumpido por tenebrosas imágenes de mortífagos, violaciones y oscuros bares muggles que engullían a la gente y la cambiaban, convirtiéndolos en depravados sexuales.


	27. La Órden del Fénix

¡Hola otra vez! después de tanto tiempo, la inspiración ha vuelto y he logrado escribir algo. Así que aquí tienen el siguiente cap. de _Inocencia Mortal_: La orden del Fénix. Espero que lo disfruten y quisiera agradecer muchísimo los mensajes que aún recibo por esta historia, y a la gente que la lee, aunque no deje mensajes. Un beso a todos. Gracias!

Lily

**Capítulo 27: La Orden del Fénix**

Los muchachos despertaron al mediodía. Un hermoso día de tintes soleados. James no había hablado con su novia desde que ésta le mostrara la marca tenebrosa; ni siquiera podía mirar a Lily a los ojos, esos ojos que antes se le antojaban hermosos como las esmeraldas, y ahora oscuros y mortales, escondite de terroríficos secretos. Sirius, por su parte, sospechaba que si se reunía con Bellatrix, sería objeto de burlas por parte de la altiva muchacha, que le había ganado el juego en su propio terreno.

Resolvieron bajar a comer sin más dilación, aunque el domingo la comida siempre se servía más tarde de lo habitual, si se hubieran descuidado unos minutos más, Dumbledore se habría negado a dársela. Al entrar en el gran comedor, encontraron a Lily que corría hacia su encuentro.

-Buenos días- murmuró sombríamente la joven- Dumbledore nos espera en su despacho dentro de cinco minutos.

-¡Pero entonces no podremos comer!- exclamó un contrariado Sirius, al que le gustaban muchísimo las tartas de melaza que se ofrecían el domingo en el Gran Comedor.

Lily le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-Sirius, esto es importante, deja tus ansias de comer para otro rato.

Miró inquisitivamente a James, pero éste se negó a devolverle la mirada, y se limitó a mirar el suelo empedrado del comedor, al tiempo que susurraba: -Bueno, vamos entonces.

Los cuatro merodeadores y Lily se dirigieron apresuradamente al despacho del director de Hogwarts, situado en la torre más alta del castillo, donde no habrían osado posar su nido ninguna especie de pájaro, exceptuando a las águilas. Y tocaron a la puerta, tras ascender por el majestuoso fénix grabado en la piedra, ya que se conocían la contraseña de memoria.

-¿Vosotros también venís?- inquirió James, refiriéndose a Remus, Peter y Lily, los únicos miembros del grupo que no pasaban media vida en el despacho de Dumbledore, pues temía que el director los hubiera llamado por alguna nueva fechoría- es extraño, tal vez sea algo importante de verdad.

En cuanto atravesaron el umbral, una docena de alumnos de Hogwarts, de varias casas, observaron a los recién llegados con suspicacia. Sirius observó sus rostros detenidamente: se trataba de algunos de los mejores magos del colegio; allí estaban los gemelos Prewett, Fabian y Gideon, de Gryffindor, Frank y Alice Longbottom, que salían desde hacía varios meses, también de Gryffindor, Emmeline Vance, otro león, Benjy Fenwick y Dorcas Meadowes, ambos de Ravenclaw, Caradoc Dearborn y Marlene McKinnon, serpientes, Edgar Bones y Dedalus Diggle, de Hufflepuff, y Hagrid, guardabosques del colegio. La mayoría, pertenecían al club de Slughorn, sobre todo los Bones, los Prewett y los McKinnons, algunos de los apellidos más ilustres del mundo mágico, aunque su sangre no era superior a la de la familia Black.

Los otros tres o cuatro presentes en la sala no tenían nada que ver con Hogwarts, aunque uno de ellos, era francamente parecido a Dumbledore, claro que mucho más joven que éste. Sirius desconocía si el director tenía hermanos.

-Siéntense- ofreció Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados y señalando una multitud de sillas que se habían materializado de la nada- supongo que conocen a estos alumnos, en cuanto al resto, permítanme que les presente a mi hermano Aberforth; Elphias Doge y Sturgis Podmore, excelentes aurores, y a mi gran amigo Alastor Moody, del que, estoy seguro, han oído hablar. En cuanto a Hagrid, espero conocerán a nuestro guardián de terrenos y llaves, entre sus muchas funciones. Bien- prosiguió- y ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, me gustaría mucho saber cuantos de ustedes han pensado trabajar como aurores en cuanto terminen los ÉXTASIS.

Diecisiete manos se alzaron en el aire, un par de ellas con especial entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto, todos han oído hablar de Voldemort y de nuestro enfrentamiento, hace tres años, - dijo Dumbledore como para sí mismo- algunos de ustedes incluso se han enfrentado a él en varias ocasiones-añadió, observando principalmente la expresión en el rostro de Frank y Alice Longbottom- ahora me gustaría obtener vuestra palabra de que nada de lo acordado aquí será revelado.

Las diecisiete cabezas asintieron, como una sola.

-Vamos a crear una institución con los mejores magos del colegio para luchar contra Voldemort- pronunció Dumbledore gravemente- el que decida no participar en ella o no se considere capacitado para ello, puede abandonar el despacho ahora mismo.

Lily se levantó lentamente de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho, sintiendo cada uno de los rostros que la observaban, cada una de las miradas, frías y silenciosas, que se deslizaban tras la sombra de su culpabilidad. James salió del despacho tras ella.

Sirius y Remus se miraron, inquietos, un brillo de compresión en ambos pares de ojos, dándose cuenta de que Lily debía haberle contado a James algo realmente grave la noche anterior, algo que no se atrevía a decir, pero que estaba haciendo de la alegre muchacha de ojos verdes que ambos conocieron años atrás, una imprevisible joven de mirada oscura y mortal.

-¿Debo suponer que los demás saben a qué nos enfrentamos?- inquirió el director, sin poder ocultar un deje de decepción en sus ojos azules- no van a participar en duelos contra compañeros de otras casas, ni en exámenes donde el profesor esté presente para corregirles cuando se equivoquen. Se trata de un asunto de vida o muerte, y han de estar completamente seguros de que quieren hacer esto.

Los rostros de todos los alumnos, quince esta vez, asintieron nuevamente.

-Confío plenamente en la palabra de todos ustedes, pero uno de nuestros miembros, me ha pedido que me asegure una garantía... –anunció Dumbledore.

Algunas miradas se clavaron en Alastor Moody, pues conocida era de sobras su aprensión por la gente que no conocía plenamente, en especial, por los alumnos de Dumbledore; una simple cuestión de pareceres.

-Voy a realizar en ustedes el voto inquebrantable- terminó el director en tono lúgubre.

Algunos alumnos enmudecieron, otros miraron largamente a Dumbledore, llenos de curiosidad, más de uno se tapó la boca con las manos.

-No se preocupen-intervino esta vez Moody, sobresaltando a toda la sala- la muerte sólo sobrevendrá en caso de que nos traicionen por completo, es decir, no actuará en caso de que maten, en defensa propia, o de su familia, incluso a uno de los aquí presentes- añadió mirando a los alumnos a los ojos, uno a uno.

Peter miró a ambos lados, empezaba a ponerse francamente nervioso... sentía un deseo irrefrenable de seguir a James y a Lily, pero ello habría supuesto dar muchísimas explicaciones que no tenía... o al menos no sin traicionar a su amo.

James siguió a Lily durante varios minutos, arriesgándose por pasillos cada vez más intricados hasta que finalmente, logró dar alcance a la escurridiza muchacha.

-¡Lily!- exclamó jadeando por la loca carrera en pos de su novia- ¡espera!

La joven de ojos verdes y cabello rojo como las llamas del infierno, se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando a James con atención.

-¿Porqué te has ido de la reunión?- inquirió, entonces, dándose cuanta por primera vez de que James había salido tras ella.

-¿Porqué te has ido tú?- preguntó éste, a su vez, mirando a su novia fijamente.

-James- empezó la joven con el miedo reflejado en sus verdes ojos- ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera¿Quedarme allí y simular que estoy de parte de la Orden cuando el voto inquebrantable amenaza cada instante de mi vida? Moriría en la próxima misión.

James observó el suelo, parecía encontrar muy interesantes las complicadas formas que las sombras ejercían en el empedrado.

-¿Vas a seguir siendo mortífaga?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?- Lily arqueó las cejas, incrédula y rió con una risa amarga, desprovista de alegría- ¿Crees que ofrecer tu servicio al Lord oscuro es como una especie de contrato¿Crees que puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera? Es una vida eterna de servicio, o... la muerte.

-Podrías decirle a Dumbledore...-empezó James, pero Lily lo interrumpió:

-Sí, claro¿Le digo que soy una mortífaga y que puedo desvelarle los planes secretos del señor oscuro?- observó la expresión de James- ¿Es eso lo que esperabas, James¿Que jugara a dos bandas, que traicionara al señor tenebroso?

-¿Usó la maldición imperius para que te unieras a su bando?- preguntó su novio.

-No- repuso Lily con sinceridad- pero sé que nunca entenderás porque lo hice.

-Puedes intentarlo.

Lily respiró hondo, soltando de nuevo el aire en pequeñas expiraciones. Finalmente, habló:

-Algunas veces, antes ocurría cada vez con más frecuencia, siento unas ganas de acabar con todo, de dejar de ser la perfecta Lily Evans y destrozar algo... o a alguien. Algunas veces, siento que puedo estallar y destruir todo lo que hay a mi alrededor. Ansias poderosas bajo mi piel, no creo que lo hayas sentido nunca, es algo... impredecible, nunca se sabe como puede terminar.

-¿Y por eso te pasaste al lado del señor tenebroso?- inquirió James, visiblemente azorado.

-Sí- mustió Lily- tuve miedo. No quería que le ocurriere nada a mi familia, a mis amigos, o... a las personas que quiero...

- ¿Y ahora- siguió preguntando James- ya no sientes lo mismo?

-No- repuso Lily- al menos no cuando estoy contigo. Cuando estoy contigo, esa energía sale de mí... no sé a donde va, pero desparece.

-¿Porqué no te echaste atrás entonces?

-Porque había dado mi palabra de eterna lealtad. Mi iniciación era inminente.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el director efectuaba los últimos votos inquebrantables sobre Sirius, Remus y Peter cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad, por ella entraron James y Lily. Pero no se acercaron para que el director practicara el voto sobre su piel.

-Sirius- murmuró Lily- Remus, Peter... ¿Os importa dejarnos un momento a solas con Dumbledore?

Los aludidos negaron, y salieron de la estancia.

-Dumbledore- empezó James con nerviosismo tenemos que decirle algo importante.


	28. Luna llena y mortal

**Bueno, después de mil siglos sin escribir un nuevo capítulo, aquí os presento el 28: los merodeadores salen a acompañar a Remus en su transformación... pero... bueno, descubridlo vosotros mismos. **

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Luna llena y mortal **

Oscuridad infernal, en el cielo, la negrura de la noche presagia de nuevo luna llena. Aunque ésta aún no ha hecho acto de aparición sobre el firmamento, los cuatro merodeadores se preparan para una nueva noche de intensa libertad recorriendo los campos inundados en la plateada luz del maléfico astro.

Ocultos tras una gruesa columna, en el pasillo de las mazmorras, Bellatrix se dirigía a Sirius, incitante y seductora con la ironía impresa en cada una de sus palabras:

-¿Sabes, Sirius? Ayer, Severus trató de insinuárseme.

Sirius la observó perplejo, la sombra del odio acechando tras sus ojos oscuros.

-¿Snivellus?- inquirió, sorprendido- ¿Desde cuando ese estúpido pelo grasiento es capaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas?

-Oh, venga, no te burles así del pobre Severus... en realidad es un muchacho bastante apuesto... -el tono sarcástico se apreciaba en la voz de Bellatrix con toda claridad, pero cegado por los celos, Sirius no lo notó.

-¿Apuesto? Si fuera una mujer preferiría salir con Peter antes que con ese asqueroso mortífago.

-¿Porqué piensas que Snape es mortífago?-preguntó Bellatrix con el asombro plasmado en su rostro.

-Bueno, es bastante evidente¿no? Cuando entró en primer curso, sabía más maldiciones que cualquier alumno de séptimo.

-Simple curiosidad...-apuntó Bellatrix, dubitativa.

-Quizás, pero yo no lo creo- rechazó el muchacho con vehemencia.

Una ojeada al reloj bastó para recordarle a Sirius que ya debería estar en la sala común con sus amigos para la transformación.

-Tengo que irme- dijo- nos veremos mañana¿De acuerdo?

-Tal vez- repuso su prima, y se alejó en dirección a su sala común, andando con paso lento, seguro, seductor.

Sirius salió precipitadamente del pasillo de las mazmorras y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la estatua que le permitiría tomar un atajo hasta la torre, en la séptima planta. En cuanto sacó la cabeza del pasadizo, Severus Snape, dobló la esquina contigua. A Sirius le costó horrores que no lo descubriera. Sin embargo, en cuanto estuvo bastante seguro de que había salido de él sin novedad, se acercó a Snape y lo llamó a gritos:

-¡Eh, Snivellus!

El muchacho, de pelo grasiento y ojos grises, se dio la vuelta con gesto hosco.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Black?- lo increpó con desdén.

Sirius no lo pensó dos veces:

-Si quieres saber lo que hacemos las noches de luna llena, ven esta noche a la casa de los gritos, por el pasadizo del sauce boxeador.

-¿Y qué interés iba a tener yo en saber lo que hacen unos estúpidos como vosotros en las noches de luna llena?

-No finjas, Snivellus, te he visto tratar de seguirnos más de una vez.

Y dicho esto, Sirius se alejó por el pasillo, en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero estaba seguro de que esta noche no estarían solos... con un poco de suerte, Remus, convertido en licántropo, mataría a ese arrogante de Snape.

Por fin, llegó jadeando hasta donde se encontraban sus tres amigos, preparados para la transformación.

-¡Vamos!- lo increpó James- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? Tenemos que transformarnos ya, la luna llena está a punto de aparecer...

Sirius no se hizo esperar, casi antes de que James acabara de pronunciar la frase, se había convertido en el enorme perro negro parecido a un grim.

Así, segundos después, los cuatro salían por los terrenos, atravesando el pasadizo que arrancaba en el sauce boxeador, para terminar en la casa de los gritos. En cuanto entraron en ella, el desgarrador aullido que salió de las fauces del licántropo, paso de la noche de libertad a la infernal, en menos de veinte segundos. El cabello grasiento de Snape apareció por el otro extremo del pasadizo, y el ciervo, alarmado, miró con ojos inquisitivos al perro. Éste lo miró a su vez, sin el menor atisbo de culpa en sus ojos.

James, esta vez en forma humana, hubo de atravesar el pasadizo a velocidad de vértigo. Y en cuanto alcanzó a Snivellus, le agarró con violencia del brazo.

-¡Potter!- exclamó éste- ¡Aparta tus sucias zarpas de mi brazo, o las aparto yo con una maldición!

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, Snivellus! O será peor...

Pero era demasiado tarde: Snape ya había visto al lobo al otro lado del pasadizo, y no le costó imaginar quien era.

-¿Así que es esto lo que hacéis aquí?- preguntó- ¡Sabía que Lupin era un licántropo!

James empezó a ponerse visiblemente nervioso:

-¡Snape!- increpó- ¡Sal de aquí!

El licántropo, cegado por la presencia de seres humanos, recorrió el pasadizo con inusitada rapidez, y estaba a menos de un metro de ambos, cuando Snape gritó:

-¡AVADA...

-¡No!- exclamó el animago, en su forma humana, completamente fuera de sí- ¡Impedimenta!

-¡Maldito seas, Snivellus!-exclamó James-¡Vete de aquí ahora¡Y no digas nada de lo que has visto o Dumbledore sabrá que has intentado usar la maldición asesina contra un alumno suyo!

Snape no oyó las últimas palabras, en su loca carrera por escapar del húmedo pasadizo mortal.

James se transformó instantáneamente en el enorme ciervo de pelaje casi plateado. Y miró al maléfico ser en el que se había transformado su amigo a los ojos, por un momento, el lobo pareció avergonzarse de lo que había hecho y agachó la cabeza, emitiendo un aullido lastimero. Pero, acto seguido, se lanzó a atacar al ciervo, Sirius, o más bien un enorme perro negro hubo de venir a ayudar a su mejor amigo. Así consiguieron reducir al lobo y esperaron en silencio a la mañana siguiente.


	29. Obsesión

**Capítulo 29: Obsesión **

Rencores mal disimulados. Noches taciturnas y silenciosas. James no le había reprochado nada acerca de la noche que atrajo a Snivellus a la casa de los gritos. Claro que Sirius tampoco le había dicho que ese acto mezquino fue impulsado por celos. Celos desenfrenados. Obsesión. Obsesión dolorosa, vil y prohibida. Cuando la marea negra del pelo de su prima rozaba su cuerpo, sentía que las ansias por poseerla sucumbían a sus deseos, a sus ansias más primitivas. Arrepentimiento. Cobardía. Pérdida de toda capacidad de razonar. Había llegado a pensar que el destino había introducido a Bellatrix en su vida para volverlo completamente loco. Once años.. y además su prima; Sirius no podía evitar sentirse como un poseso sexual. Aprovechándose de la inocencia de su prima. ¿Inocencia? Por Merlín... era la chica más indecente que había conocido en toda su vida... y había conocido muchas... sus ansias de poseerla eran insaciables, inabarcables, apenas atenuadas por el hecho de que ella llevara su misma sangre... sangre de serpiente... besos de serpiente... una auténtica Slytherin. La astucia de este invertebrado hacía de su prima una auténtica escurridiza.

Llevaba varios días sin verla. Sirius creía que estaban juntos... o al menos eso solían pensar las chicas con las que se acostaba después de que les robara su virginidad... Bellatrix no.

Llevaba varios días persiguiéndola, merodeando por su sala común a las horas más inverosímiles... esperando encontrarla tan fácilmente como aquel día que la llevó al _Red Porky's_... pero ella nunca aparecía. Escurridiza... sí... escurridiza cual serpiente. Y después estaba Remus. El muchacho no había vuelto a referirse a sus sentimientos hacia él. Sirius lo prefería así, pero no podía evitar reprocharse cada vez que se había pavoneado ante él de su nueva conquista. Sin embargo, ahora todo su mundo parecía reducirse a su prima, a su escurridiza prima de ojos negros, oscuros y maquiavélicos... la de cuerpo de diosa, alma Slytherin... la puerta de la habitación se abrió, silenciosa.

Peter apareció por ella. Observó a Sirius, indeciso.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó.

Sirius observó largamente a Peter... ¿Entendería él su obsesión si se la explicaba?

-¡Vamos!- dijo su amigo con expresión emocionada- ¡James va a hacerle a Snape la broma del siglo!- y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

Sirius comprendió que Peter no era más que un pequeño muchacho con la cabeza hueca, y si le contaba su obsesión por su prima, sólo se le ocurriría decir que buscara a otra chica. Así que hizo ademán de tumbarse de nuevo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo: ¿Dónde iba a estar su prima? ¡Donde sabía que a él no se le ocurriría buscarla! ¡En la casa de los gritos! Se levantó de la cama con rapidez inusitada, y salió disparado a través del pasillo de la torre de Gryffindoren dirección al sauce boxeador. Una vez que lo alcanzó, tocó el nudo del tronco, y en menos de cinco segundos se plantó en el suelo del edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña.

No encontró a su prima a simple vista, así que subió con precipitación al piso de arriba. Allí estaba. Una niña, sólo una niña, recostada contra la carcomida ventana, lloraba. Un momento... ¿Lloraba? Cayó en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía llorar a su prima. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó con gesto protector. Ella se asustó un poco, al principio, por la presencia de alguien en la misma habitación; pero pronto se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?- preguntó.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó él, casi a la vez, sin permitir que ella desviara el tema.

-No lloraba. Yo nunca lloro, Sirius, deberías saberlo.

-Mentirosa- susurró él, el tono acusador era palpable en su voz.

Bellatrix, harta de su sentimiento de superioridad, descubrió su brazo izquierdo, cubierto con la túnica hasta ese momento, le mostró a su primo la marca tenebrosa. Y dijo simplemente: duele.

Sirius observó la marca sin mediar una palabra. Lo sabía. O al menos, podía imaginarlo. Su familia, siempre su familia. Incitante, despreciativa. No había mujeres entre las filas del Lord tenebroso. Bellatrix no era una mujer, era una niña. Pero una niña testaruda, que no habría parado hasta saber más artes oscuras que el último mortífago de séptimo. Observó de nuevo la marca, grabada a fuego sobre la pálida piel de su prima. La piel... tenía la zona del brazo donde aparecía la marca en carne viva. Duele... había dicho ella. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser capaz de entregar su vida entera por una vida maldita, sirviendo al mismo diablo de los infiernos, sin saber si vivirá mañana para contarlo? Duele... cerró los ojos. No podía ver la marca tenebrosa. Deseó que ella no hubiera dicho aquello nunca. Deseó borrar aquellas malditas palabras de su boca para siempre.

Y sin saber el porqué, se acercó más a ella y la besó. No fue un acto de amor, sino de desesperación, de obsesión... quizás, de rebeldía. Su familia nunca podría ocultar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Su familia... iba a ser arrastrada por la sociedad en cuanto lo supieran. Bellatrix... la mortífaga... con el traidor, sí... con el traidor a la sangre. Profundizó más el beso uniendo su lengua a la de ella, y provocando en su cuerpo de niña una excitación creciente, algo prohibido y lascivo. Bajó hasta su pecho y lo acarició. El contraste de su mano morena contra los pálidos senos de su prima era evidente. Rozó con su lengua la marca tenebrosa... y avanzó de nuevo hasta su pecho. Ella gimió. Sirius pasó la túnica de su prima por los brazos, dejándola en el suelo, descubriendo su cuerpo perfecto. Y esta vez, se deleitó en él. La pálida curva de sus senos, el vientre liso, las piernas torneadas, el sexo... demasiado joven para cubrirse de vello.

La acarició por completo, deteniéndose en cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, imparable, insaciable. Bellatrix despojó a su primo de la túnica y acarició el torso. Sirius la observaba. Se dejó hacer, mientras una extraña fiebre ascendía desde sus entrañas, provocando en él un deseo inexplicable. Ella acercó sus labios rojos hasta su oído y susurró: ¿A qué esperas? Sé que lo estás deseando. Él sonrió imperceptiblemente y la penetró poseído por una lujuria primitiva. La apoyó contra la pared de la casa de los gritos y la penetró hasta que ambos gimieron de placer, dentro de un intenso orgasmo, al que siguieron varios más, inmersos en un círculo vicioso y obsesivo de mutua posesión.

Cuando el deseo dio paso a la satisfacción, ambos terminaron en el suelo de la casa de los gritos, con el pelo revuelto y las ansias saciadas, observándose desde sus mundos, completamente distintos.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- susurró ella.

-No decías lo mismo hace un momento- replicó Sirius.

-Deberías saber que estoy prometida- dijo ella, disfrutando la expresión contrariada en el rostro del muchacho.

-Pero...- murmuró él- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, en nuestra familia no se dice quién va a ser tu marido hasta la mayoría de edad. Aún te faltan seis años.

-Sí... pero ¿sabes? Un día encontré a mi madre discutiendo el asunto con mi futuro marido y su madre.

-Y...- Sirius tragó saliva, ruidosamente- ¿Quién es?

Bellatrix tomó aire, preparando lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-Rodolphus Lestrange. Tienes que conocerlo, es un apuesto muchacho de séptimo curso, de Slytherin, sangre limpia...

-Sé quién es- interrumpió él- yo creía que tú y Regulus...

¿Tu hermano?- inquirió ella, con desdén- es demasiado joven para mí. Tu hermano está prometido con mi hermana Andrómeda. Aunque no sé cuanto durará el compromiso, con esa manía de Andrómeda de ir tras los muggles. Estoy convencida de que desobedecerá a mi madre, casándose con el primer muggle que la bese.

-Los compromisos son inalterables- dijo Sirius, escupiendo las palabras con asco.

-Eso no es cierto- susurró ella en su oído- ¿Sabes quién era mi prometido hasta hace cinco años?

-No- replicó su primo.

-Tú- un silencio denso como el acero entre ambos- Hasta que fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Las palabras de Bellatrix, dejaron a su primo sin habla.

-¿Quieres decir que su hubiera ido a Slytherin tú y yo...?

Sirius enmudeció. Recordó el día de su selección. El sombrero dijo que siempre colocaba a los Black en la casa de las serpientes... pero él no encajaba allí. Le preguntó qué prefería. Gryffindor, dijo él, aún sabiendo que toda su familia lo repudiaría.

Sirius volvió a tumbarse sobre el suelo de la casa de los gritos y ambos se durmieron con los cuerpos entrelazados, aún sabiendo que desafiaban las ansias del mismo diablo, hasta que el alba los despertó con el canto de los gallos.


	30. Sobre leones y serpientes

**Capítulo 30: Sobre leones y serpientes **

El alba despuntó sobre las colinas nevadas que rodean los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Sirius despertaba sobre un suelo de madera con la sensación de no haber dormido demasiado bien. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas, dando a la casa de los gritos una apariencia casi acogedora. Observó a su prima, que ajena a todo, dormía a su lado. Sus pálidas facciones destacaban en contraste con las morenas de Sirius. En realidad, no era lo único que destacaba entre ambos cuerpos. La tomó de la mano sin despertarla. Durante un instante que pareció durar una eternidad, Sirius lamentó haber pedido al sombrero que lo seleccionara para Gryffindor. Todo hubiera sido tan sencillo de haber ido a Slytherin... en primer lugar, su familia no lo hubiera repudiado... en segundo podría estar con su prima sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo. De pronto le pareció que todo lo que había ocurrido desde que tenía once años de edad había sido un gran error.

-¿En qué piensas?- su prima debía haberse despertado sin que él se diera cuenta.

-En nada- repuso algo azorado- sólo en el futuro.

-¿En el futuro? Sí que estás profundo de buena mañana...

-¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

Bellatrix se incorporó un poco sobre el suelo de madera y miró a su primo a los ojos, escrutadoramente.

-Mi futuro está determinado, Sirius- dijo acariciándose el brazo involuntariamente.

-Pero...- empezó él, inseguro- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?- luego bajo el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un susurro- ¿No te parece muy romántica la idea de arriesgar la vida por un ideal?

Sirius observó a su prima, largamente, once años... apenas levantaba un metro y medio del suelo, y ya era capaz de pensar como los mortífagos más experimentados. No contesto a su pregunta, se limitó a levantarse y le tendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando salían por la puerta de la casa de los gritos, su prima lo miró y le hizo otra pregunta, una mucho más comprometedora y peligrosa que la anterior:

-Sirius, ¿Porqué no te uniste al bando del señor oscuro como el resto de la familia?

Sirius se dio la vuelta bruscamente, y observó de nuevo a su prima, una mirada evaluadora, repasándola de arriba a abajo.

-Porque amo la libertad- dijo- y espero hacer algo más con mi vida que servir a alguien por toda la eternidad.

Le pareció que su respuesta había sonado muy literaria, un poco fuera de lugar, como si hubiera ensayado aquellas palabras hasta la saciedad, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando que alguien se atreviese a formular aquella pregunta. Esta vez fue ella la que no contestó.

-Vamos, en el gran comedor deben estar preguntándose dónde nos hemos metido.

Sirius pretendía dejar zanjada la cuestión con estas simples palabras. Desconocía, al menos en ese momento, hasta dónde podía llegar su prima para convencerlo y que su pregunta no había sido más que el inicio de algo mucho más grande, destinado a convencer a Sirius de que debía seguir los pasos de su familia. Pero en ese momento, bajo un sol radiante, ambos se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor, cogidos de la mano, sin que nada ni nadie importara más que ellos mismos.

James y Lily fijaban la vista en el plato, observándose de reojo, con medias sonrisas en las que se reflejaba el temor de algo peligroso que escapaba de sus manos. En la mesa de Slytherin, Lucius daba una calurosa bienvenida a Bellatrix, ante la mirada malhumorada de Sirius, que desde la mesa de Gryffindor, seguía sus movimientos sobre el mar de cabezas del gran comedor, pinchando con furia la ensalada de su plato, como enzarzándose en una feroz lucha contra ella.

-¿No comes?- inquirió James.

-No tengo hambre- repuso Sirius con gesto desdeñoso.

James se levantó precipitadamente de su silla y anunció en tono teatral:

-¡Compañeros de Hogwarts! Hoy- observó su reloj- 21 de enero de 1975, es el fin del mundo.

Sus compañeros lo observaron con el sarcasmo y un leve gesto de aburrimiento en sus rostros, a James le encantaba dar la nota día sí día también.

-¡Sirius Black no tiene hambre!

El muchacho se escurrió en su silla hasta ocultar la cabeza bajo la mesa.

-James-susurró- James, cállate o te mato.

Sirius se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y salió del gran comedor, no lo hizo rápidamente- para evitar el caudal de miradas fijas en él- sino con lentitud, casi desafiante, como si retara a cualquiera de los que estaban sentados a seguirlo.

Se dirigió directamente a la casa de los gritos y observó a los habitantes de Hogsmeade transitar por las calles medio desiertas a causa del frío. Sabía que ella no tardaría en llegar.

No se equivocaba. Menos de cinco minutos después, su prima Bellatrix aparecía en la puerta

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo simplemente- siempre sé dónde encontrarte.

Iba comiendo un trozo de trata de limón en un plato de café. Se sentó al lado de Sirius con semblante serio y las piernas cruzadas bajo la túnica.

-Te has perdido el postre- dijo- tarta de limón- añadió como si no fuera evidente.

-Te voy a dar un poco. Cierra los ojos.

-No gracias, no me apetece- rehusó el muchacho, algo incómodo. ¿Por qué su prima se comportaba de pronto como si tuviera…? 11 años- se recordó a sí mismo. Se comporta como si tuviera 11 años.

Bellatrix hizo una mueca infantil en señal de desagrado.

-Vamos, ¿Qué te cuesta cerrar los ojos un momento? Te has quedado sin postre por ese idiota de Potter. Te voy a dar tu postre.

-¡Bellatrix, deja de comportarte como una cría!

-Cierra los ojos- repitió ella con insistencia.

Y Sirius los cerró.

Abrió la boca, pero en lugar de encontrar el sabor a tarta de limón que había esperado, encontró… chocolate. La saliva de su prima siguió al inesperado sabor. Los labios de ella también sabían a chocolate. No puedo recordar en qué momento se quedó sin ropa. Ni tampoco el momento exacto en que la túnica de su prima voló sobre las cabezas de ambos. Su nuca sabía a chocolate, los pechos, el sexo… el cuerpo entero de Bellatrix sabía a chocolate puro, dulce, dejaba un sabor amargo en la garganta. Como ella misma. Dulce y amargo. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que el sabor amargo lo producía en realidad la sangre. Abrió los ojos. Siguió sin ver nada, su prima le había puesto un trozo de su propia túnica atado sobre los ojos, la oscuridad empezó a anidarlo todo. El sabor a chocolate dejó de ser dulce. La situación dejó de ser divertida porque él había perdido el control. Se dejó seducir sin ver nada, pero finalmente, no puedo más, la curiosidad roía sus entrañas y luchaba por salir entre sus labios. La curiosidad mató al gato. O en este caso, al perro:

-Bellatrix, ¿Qué es ese sabor a sangre?

-No te preocupes, Sirius, sólo es la marca tenebrosa.

-¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?- soltó ella de repente- la misma que entre los leones y las serpientes: ellos, atacan a plena luz del día, mordiendo cuando todo el mundo puede verlos. Ellas, de noche, en la oscuridad, se deslizan sigilosas, pero su veneno es mortal… y mata lentamente.


	31. Juego a dos bandas

**N/a: **Bueno, aunque ya no lea nadie, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo por... satisfacción personal. En fin, si hay alguien ahí, prometo que a partir de este cap. empieza la accion. Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo 31: Juego a dos bandas **

Esa misma noche, otro cuerpo temblaba bajo las sábanas de su cama. No de placer, sino del miedo más intenso. Del miedo a Lord Voldemort. Y no se trataba de un león o una serpiente, sino de una rata. Una rata traicionera y mortífera que se había unido al bando del Lord sólo por salvar su propio pellejo. En el antebrazo izquierdo, la marca tenebrosa, aún visible, aún ensangrentada. Enrojeciendo su piel con su propia sangre. En el derecho, aunque no visible, una promesa. Un lazo de confianza entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y él mismo, despreciable, traicionero. El voto inquebrantable ¿Con qué brazo debía comer, levantar la mano en clase o incluso rascarse¿El bendecido o el maldito? En ambos le iba la vida. Y Peter no estaba muy seguro de por cuál de los dos se la dejaría segar. Tal vez, por ninguno de ellos.

El juego a dos bandas es para mentes inteligentes, estratégicas, preclaras… pero la mente de una rata no reúne ninguna de estas cualidades. En su diminuto cerebro, apenas hay espacio para un solo instinto animal: sobrevivir. A cualquier precio. Y en tal estado de circunstancias, el pequeño Peter moriría en su próxima misión. No importaba quién la ordenara. Suponía una traición al bando contrario. La guerra se jugaba en un tablero. Blancas contra negras. Y el servidor de Dumbledore, el siervo del Lord oscuro, se sentía sólo un pequeño peón de color indefinido, arrinconado en una esquina del tablero. Olvidado por ambos bandos. Dos reyes a los que proteger. Y ninguna dama que intercediera entre las piezas más grandes y su propio y escurridizo cuerpo.

En esa misma torre, en la habitación de las chicas, la prefecta Lily Evans sucumbía ante el terror del Lord. Pero ella sí era una serpiente, hábil como ellas, escurridiza como ellas, inteligente y de mente despejada, el tablero de Lily era un baile de reyes y damas. Juego descubierto. La dama blanca. Pero una dama que no protegía a su propio rey y cuya misión era espiar los movimientos del bando contrario. Una lealtad en cada brazo. La marca; dolorosa, incitante, le recordaría durante el resto de su vida que un día fue lo bastante débil para sucumbir. Pero haría que ellos creyeran que estaba de su parte. Aunque tuviera que lamentarlo hasta el fin de sus días.

Tumbada sobre su cama, se llevó una mano al vientre ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría traer un mago o una bruja a este mundo desquiciado? Desde el mismo momento en que naciese, estaría condenado a muerte. Su día del juicio final era su propio alumbramiento.

Pasó los dedos sobre la marca. En su vientre, el bebé protestó. La piel sangrienta dibujaba sobre su propio brazo una calavera y una serpiente. Tan serpiente como ella. Serpiente y león, espía en la oscuridad, pero muerde durante el día.


End file.
